009
by Mibu Kyoshiro
Summary: "Onii-chan... please don't leave us." Konoka begged the older blond not to go while Setsuna's head was lowered as tears began to form in her eyes.
1. Konoka

Author's Note: Hi guys its been a while since I updated my other story but I think I need to rewrite that story but for now here is my Naruto/Negima crossover this is a Negima!Neo xover since Konoka and Setsuna are in good terms without further adeu here is the story.

Negima timeline:Konoka and Setsuna -15, Naruto - 19

Flashback: Konoka and Setsuna - 5-8, Naruto: 9-12

Naruto's flashback : hokage still alive - 5 hokage died - 6

009

Chapter 1: Konoka

_"Se-chan hayaku!"_

_"Chotto matte ojou-sama." The small bodyguard chased her friend/charge as both were running though the forest on the north side of the compound. Though the girl with brown hair was already breathing heavily she kept on running towards their destination as if her very life depended on her showing her best friend what she saw on the clearing the day before. As the brown haired girl neared their destination she slowed down to a jog and finally feeling the effects of exhaustion as she reached the clearing with her best friend close behind. The two walked towards the clearing, Konoka excited at showing her best friend her discovery while Setsuna was more cautious with her approach of the relic her ojou-sama found. _

_"Se-chan look!" The smaller girl pointed at the large cylindrical object, upon both girls' closer inspection the object was made with an unknown metal but there appears to be certain areas of the object made out of glass. _

_"Please stand back ojou-sama." The other girl went to bodyguard mode as she went infront of the other girl and surveyed if the object was any threat. The brown haired girl was curious though as she wanted to see what is inside the container, she sneaked on the other side of the container to avoid her bodyguard. The princess slowly rubbed the glass area of the container with her kimono sleeve, only for her eyes to widen as she saw what was inside and immediately followed by a scream. _

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" _

_"Ojou-sama!" The bodyguard suddenly was beside her princess as she observed what the other girl was pointing at, and her eyes widened as she saw what was inside._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**"Danzo-sama" One of the people in lab coats bowed to the old man behind the desk, the said man just nodded in acknowledgement.**_

_**"Status report on 009" The old man questioned as his gaze never left the person in a lab coat. **_

_**"Yondaime's seal is holding up well and the boy is slowly but surely integrating with Kyuubi's chakra." **_

_**"Excellent, finally the ultimate weapon is in Konoha's hand and with this we shall carve our names in the pages of history as the most powerful ninja village in the world!" **_

_**oooo**_

_**"How do you feel 009?" The voice held no emotion but the blond could make out the old war hawk's silhouette in the darkness.**_

_**"Nothing Danzo-sama." The blond gripped his short sword tighter as he looked at the body of his victim; the feeling of cutting down them down is invigorating the blond. The old man threw some washi to the blond, while the boy caught it with ease. 009 began wiping the blood off his short sword, as it seemed to glow in the light of the moon. The blond's eyes widened as he keeled over gripping his stomach as red chakra began seeping out of the boy. The old war hawk's eyes narrowed as he saw his weapon fall down, and with a quick chop to the back of the neck the blond was out like a light. **_

_**"It seems that there are still problems with the fox's chakra leaking." The old war hawk walked away as one of the members of ROOT carried the boy on his shoulders.**_

_******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
_

_Parts of the cylindrical container began to move as smoke began to pour out of the tubes connected to the container, the two girls were slowly backing away from the object as the container door slid up. After the dust cleared the two girls went closer to the object, both of them were surprised to see a boy around their age with a mop of blond hair lying inside the container. The blond's eyes snapped opened revealing a glazed look that both girls noted. _

_"REGISTRATION NUMBER: 012607 OPERATIVE 009 ACTIVATION CONFIRMATION… NAME REGISTRATION…" The blond still lying in the containment unit stopped speaking as if waiting for something. Both girls looked at each other. The first one to speak was the small samurai girl. _

_"Konoka ojou-sama we need to go back to the main house." _

_"NAME REGISTRATION CONFIRMED…KONOKA…" The blond continued as Setsuna jumped infront of her princess. The blond boy stepped out of the container then went limp. The two girls went closer to the fallen blond, Konoka immediately checked the boy for any signs of life. _

_"Se-chan please call a healer." _

_"But ojou-sama…." _

_"Please Se-chan." The brown haired girl looked at the bodyguard with pleading eyes, Setsuna just sighed and shook her head and proceeded to run back to the main complex. The brown haired girl who stayed behind remained at the blond boy's side; she looked down at the fallen boy her hand slowly getting close to the blond's whiskered cheek. _

_"Ojou-sama." The young bodyguard came back with the elder healer and a house guard in tow. The elder healer turned the boy around and began examining the boy's body, the said woman gasped when she saw the marking on the boy's naval. _

_"Ren-san please carry the boy back to the main house." The guard nodded and carried the boy back to the main house as both girls and the elder healer back to the main compound._

_****__**oooo**_  


_The two girls, now behind the closed shoji door trying to listen in on the conversation between the Kansai Leader and the other elders. _

_"The seal on the boy's naval is the work of a master." One of the elders started. _

_"I agree but whatever the seal must be holding back is dangerous we must dispose of the boy as soon as possible." Both girls gasped as they heard the statement. _

_"No I will not tolerate killing children!" _

_"Then let us peak at the boy's mind to see what he is holding back, arrange the seals." The assistants nodded both girls are about to go then the shoji doors suddenly opened revealing the brown haired girl's father, Eishun Konoe. The Kansai leader just shook his head kneeled infront of the two girls. _

_"Konoka-chan, Setsuna-chan, what did I tell you about sneaking around?" Both girls looked to the ground embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping. The leader just sighed as he lead both girls inside the room with seals. _

_"Now both of you girls just stay close ok?" both nodded in response. The boy was placed in the center of the room and the seals were placed on different corners, one of the elders began chanting as the room began to fade and replaced by a cold sewer. One of the mages opened a door, his eyes widened at what he saw…._

_******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**"009 here is your current assignment." The old man threw the file at the blond boy, to which the boy caught with ease. Quickly scanning the file then closed the folder after a minute of scanning the file, the boy gave the file back to the old war hawk then bowed. **_

_**"24 hours." The old man just smiled darkly as the boy vanished in the darkness.**_

_******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
_

_The mage's eyes widened as he saw this and closed the door right away, the mage was breathing heavily after seeing the memory. _

_"What do you think the file is all about Eishun-sama?" _

_"I don't know let's keep on moving forward." The two girls clinging on his legs. Another door was opened then light flooded the room._

_******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**"Yo Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san." The old man with a pipe and a triangular hat walked in the ramen shop, with a small blond boy in tow. The old ramen chef just grinned at the incoming customer and motioned for them to sit at one of the empty tables. **_

_**"Ah Hokage-sama! and who is this young man?" The ramen chef kneeled infront of the boy lowering into eye level. **_

_**"This is Uzumaki, Naruto." **_

_**"Good good, now what will both of you be having?" **_

_**"I'll have two miso ramen." The chef nodded while calling to the back for Ayame to prepare the noodles while he prepares the broth. After a few minutes the chef came back, the boy at first just looked at the food infront of him. The kind old man gave him a small nudge forward, the boy slowly got some noodles on his chopsticks and slowly tasted the food served. **_

_**"How is it Naruto?" The boy just grinned at the Hokage. **_

_**"Looks like we'll be getting this little one as our number one customer." The Hokage and the Ramen Chef just laughed at the child's reaction.**_

_******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
_

_The group just smiled at the boy's memory of the kind old man and the chef. Then the group just proceeded deeper into the tunnel and opened another door the room was enveloped in white light once again._

_******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**"Naruto…please live…live your life…" The kind old man coughed out blood as he shielded the blond, the boy just stared at the fallen Hokage with wide eyes. **_

_**"Kukukukuku how very valiant of you sensei." The pale man with snake-like features stepped forward. **_

_**"Jii-san…Jii-san…Jii-san…JII-SAN!" The boy was crying on top of the dead Hokage's body. The snakeman's features became clearer as he was once again holding the kusanagi sword. **_

_**"Now now it will be all over soon Naruto-kun." As the snakeman raised his sword to kill the blond , he stopped mid-swing as a suffocating aura came down of the battlefield that is Konoha. **_

_**"I'll kill you!" Everything went red. **_

_**oooo**_

_**The boy was now standing in the empty battlefield as the snakeman's body was lying down at his feet his hand was covered in blood, rain came down Konoha as if to wash its sins away. The boy heard footsteps coming from behind as the old war hawk stepped out of the shadows moving closer to the boy. **_

_**"Do you want power boy?" **_

_**"…." The boy continued to look to the sky as if looking for an answer on why the tragedy occurred. **_

_**"Throw away all these petty emotions and come with me, I will make you into the sharpest blade this world has ever seen." The man offered his hand to the boy. The boy looked at the old war hawk and slowly reached out to his hand. The war hawk just smiled darkly at his newly acquired weapon.**_

_******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
_

_At the end of the dream Eishun was covering both Konoka and Setsuna's eyes from the scene of the battlefield as he was now breathing hard from seeing what the boy has encountered._

_"Should we still continue Eishun-sama?" _

_"No that is enough I think its time we went back." With that Eishun looked at one of the elders who nodded then focused on canceling the spell, the man's eyes went wide as he felt something preventing him from canceling the spell. _

_"I can't cancel the spell." _

_"What!" _

_"Daddy what's going on?" The brown haired girl asked her father remaining ignorant of the memory of the boy that just occurred. _

_"Were going to be fine Konoka-chan you do not have to worry about anything." Eishun kneeled infront of his daughter giving her and and her best friend/ bodyguard a reassuring look._

_"It seems that whatever is holding us here wants us to see it , what should we do Eishun-sama?" The leader stood up and examined his surroundings before giving the other man an answer. _

_"Then we have no choice but to press forward." One of the mages opened the door and for one last time the room was covered in white light._

_******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**"Mizuki you are under arrest for treason." The blond boy just looked at the silver haired chuunin with cold eyes.**_

_**"Heh gaki coming alone is your biggest mistake." The Silver haired chuunin whistled, 20 Iwa shinobi came out of the shadows surrounding the boy. 009 merely put a finger over his ear covering the earpiece and started talking on the small mike piece on his collar. **_

_**"Requesting permission to eliminate the traitor and 20 Iwa shinobi." one of the Iwa shinobi began attacking, the blond dodged the attack by backflipping over the man and as he was in the air the line responded.**_

_**"Permission Granted." The boy grabbed the Iwa shinobi that attacked then twisted the man's head, the sickening crack resounded through out the forest and the man fell down dead as the boy landed gracefully to the ground. The other iwa shinobi became hesitant to attack as the boy once again looked at them with cold eyes, then drawing the kodachi from scabbard strapped on his waist. Mizuki was now sweating as he saw the boy take out one of this Iwa shinobi without batting an eye, then steeling his resolve to take out the demon container the drew the large shrunken from his back and threw it at the boy with blinding speeds. The blond boy saw this and grabbed the large shrunken mid-air and redirected it back to the thrower hitting Mizuki in the head, the said chuunin dropped like a log. **_

_**"Shit! Kill the bastard!" The apparent leader of the iwa shinobi ordered the others to attack the boy, some of the iwa shinobi began making hand seals and launching earth spires at the boy to which he just vanished and reappeared beside one of the shinobi then swinging his kodachi effectively beheading the nin. Another Iwa shinobi tried to cut the boy in half with a rather large sword, 009 just parried the blow and drove the kodachi under the man's chin effectively killing him, he placed another hand on the handle of the kodachi and pulled it out though the man's face cutting it in half. blood splatter on the boy's face as he ran towards another nin while dodging multiple jutsus being thrown at him, then jumping to dodge the sword swing coming at him all the while stabbing the attacker in the neck with bloodied kodachi. The boy started to do hand seals and as he finished with the hand seals he promptly vanished as an earth spire popped out from the ground. **_

_**"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu." The blond released a large fireball at point blank range instantly incinerating 4 iwa shinobi. The remaining iwa shinobi began to retreat, the blond did a tiger seal and created several shadow clones, said clones nodded to each other and proceeded to systematically eliminate the retreating shinobi. The boy was closing in on the last shinobi as the he was shaking in fear holding up a kunai. **_

_**"Don't hate me for this, hate whoever told you to assist the traitor." The boy promptly ended the remaining shinobi's life.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_"Dear Kami, this boy was an assassin!" One of the elders exclaimed. Eishun removed his hand once more from both girl's eyes once more preventing them from seeing the fight though Setsuna managed to see bits and pieces of it and was unsettled how easily the boy can kill. After passing though the last door the group managed to reach the a large hall and at the other side a gate with a piece of paper with the fuuin symbol was written. An ominous presence came down upon the group, Konoka passed out from the presence her bodyguard though in one knee managed to stay beside her charge. A large slitted eye became visible to the group as multiple torches lit up from different sides of the wall. _

_**"WORTHLESS FLESHBAGS, I SHOULD DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW!" **__The group was terrified that from behind the cage a large nine-tailed fox staring down at them and thrashing around his prison. _

_"That is enough Kyuubi!" The group looked towards the source of the voice, stepping out of the shadows was a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes. The boy and kyuubi have a glaring match before the fox begrudgingly retreated back to its cage. _

_**"I'll always be waiting for an opening you hairless ape and when that time comes…" **__The boy just stared at the retreating form of the fox before looking at the group, the boy suddenly bowed and vanished into the shadows. The people in the room noticed that the room was going back to normal as they saw the body of the boy in the middle of the room was becoming visible once again. Konoka began to stir from her passed out state and smiled as she saw she was lying in Setsuna's lap. _

_"What do we do now Eishun-sama?" asked one of the elders. Eishun eyed the boy critically, something was telling him that the boy was a vital component that would shape the world of magic forever. _

_"I'll take care of him." Eishun responded and with that the boy known as 009 was in the care of Eishun, Konoe. _

_"What do we call him?" Eishun remembered the kind old man from the boy's memories. _

_"Naruto, we'll call him Naruto." _

_After the night's events Naruto was taken in by the Konoe family and raised as Konoka and Setsuna's older brother, though very silent he always accompanied the two wherever they go. The two girls began growing close to the blond despite his lack of emotions, to the girls he was the perfect onii-chan. Naruto would spar with Setsuna all the while giving her some tips about fighting while Konoka watched the two with a smile and Setsuna was intently listening to her brother's few but wise words. _

_**oooo**_

_"Onii-chan, Se-chan, look look." Konoka(wearing a white kimono with a pink obi) was running excitedly around the festival grounds while both Setsuna(wearing a blue kimono) and Naruto (wearing a black yukata) followed the hyper active girl. _

_"Ojou-sama, matte!" The young bodyguard picked up the pace as she followed the other girl while the older boy continued walking at a relaxed pace. The older boy suddenly stopped when he saw something in one of the shops, the boy entered while both girls were running around. After a few minutes the boy came out once more with a small bag then proceeded to locate the two girls, and after a few moments of searching finally found the two. _

_"Konoka, Setsuna." Both girls looked over to the source of the voice and smiled as their big brother gestured for them to come over. As both girls reached the older boy, he began leading them towards the main shrine. _

_"Onii-chan, where are we going?" Naruto just pointed at the shrine, both girls just nodded and quietly followed the older boy. Upon arriving at the shrine the older boy kneeled infront of the two girls and took out two pieces of jewelry out of the bag. The girls eyes' widened as they saw the two cross pendants, one was has a blue jewel at the center while the other one has a red jewel at the center. Naruto slipped the chain with the pendant with the blue jewel around Konoka's neck and once the boy was done he began slipping the red version of the same pendant around Setsuna's neck while Konoka was looking at the jewelry with a small blush. Once Naruto was done he looked at both girls and smiled which made both girls blush more. _

_"I'm glad that it looks good on both of you, and with this we'll always be together no matter where we are." He took out earrings that look like minature versions of the pendant (one was red while the other was blue) and clipped it on his ear. Konoka gushed how cool he looked while Setsuna has a look of admiration as she looked at the older boy. Then both girls were surprised when he did the unthinkable, their onii-chan smiled for the first time. Both girls were blushing at how he looked when he smiled. Konoka was getting more and more giddy inside as she suddenly jumped into Naruto's arms and hugged the older boy, Setsuna did the same thing only a little more reserved. _

_"I'm going to marry onii-chan when I grow up!" Naruto just tilted his head to the side while Setsuna was blushing and stuttering all around. _

_"B..b..b..b..b..b..b..but o..o..o..o..o..ojou-sama thats…." The swordsman looked away while Konoka was grinning at her. _

_"Ara Se-chan I thought you love onii-chan too?" While the exchange was going on Naruto could only look at both girls with question marks floating above his head, Setsuna stopped moving for a few moments then promptly passed out as she finished processing Konoka's words. _

_**oooo**_

_A man in a ninja mask was running down the streets with a brown haired girl limp in his arms. _

_"Heh now it seems that we have the Kansai Magic Association's attention with this girl as hostage." The man continued running but stopped as he saw a figure on the other end of the street. The man eyed the figure carefully then grinned as he saw who the figure is. The boy stepped forward out of the shadows and revealed himself to the man. Naruto was now wearing a black hakama and a short sleeved gi with a kodachi strapped on his waist , the man waisted no time summoning his allies to battle as multiple shinobi came out of the shadows. The boy had a sense of deja vu in his current situation, the boy spotted Setsuna coming from the opposite direction. One of the nins jumped towards the blond attacking him, Naruto simply leaned to the right and drew the wakizashi taking the man out of the fight. The man carrying Konoka saw this and finally realized who the boy is. _

_"Don't move or she dies!" The man held a kunai at Konoka's throat. Setsuna and Naruto gritted their teeth as the man backed off, distracted one of the nins threw a kunai at Setsuna hitting her in the shoulder. The young bodyguard cried out in pain as the weapon pierced her flesh. _

_"Se-chan! Onii-chan!" Konoka called out to both as she was trying to struggle against the nin. The nin carrying her punched the girl the in stomach making the smaller girl gasp for air and falling limp in the man's arms. _

_"Stupid brat!" Setsuna's eyes widened at the man's brutality as she herself was attacked by the nin and then… _

_"Setsuna!" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Setsuna stabbed in the back by the nin. As the man was standing up a great weight fell upon the area as most men got down in one knee and suddenly finding it harder to breathe, the enemy nins were looking for the source of the raw killing intent and all eyes fell to the boy as he began emitting red energy, then raising his head revealing red slitted eyes. The nins began running and the one carrying Konoka promptly dropped the girl trying to escape. _

_"There will be no escape." The boy said with no emotion and suddenly vanish appearing on the path of the escaping nins preventing their escape. The boy raised his hand and the surrounding red energy took the shape of a large claw and grabbed the man's head, said victim was screaming in agony as he felt his skin being burnt by the malicious red energy. Konoka woke up and her eyes widened as she saw Setsuna's body on the ground, she stood up and frantically ran towards the other girl's body ignoring the nins running past her. Once she reached the girl's body she quickly covered the wound on the girl's back and she began crying while trying to cover the girl's wound. _

_"SE-CHAN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" And as if her prayers were answered the other girl's body began to glow as the wound on her back began to close not even leaving a scar. The other girl began to stir awake and she rolled around to see her best friend crying over her. _

_"Kono-chan…"Konoka's eyes snapped open as she saw Setsuna free from injuries, and promptly hugged her friend. Both girls were crying as they were hugging as if to confirm the other's existence but a shout snapped both girls out of their thoughts. _

_"Please spare me!" Both girls saw the younger boy covered in blood with the red aura surrounding him in the form of a fox with a single tail, his hand around the other nin's throat as he was glaring at the man with slitted eyes. _

_"Don't hate me for this, hate whoever gave you your order. " And with a squish the man's neck snapped with an audible crack. Setsuna's eyes widened at the blond's words and began to shook as she remembered Naruto's memories. Rain began pouring at the scene as if the heavens trying to clear the field of blood, the blond continued to stare at the sky. Both girls were slowly stood up at the blood covered form of their brother. Konoka was the one who spoke first. _

_"Onii-chan?" The brown haired girl slowly began to make her way to the older boy, the blond did not move and continued to stare at the sky his normally spiky blond hair was now down due to the rain. _

_"Onii-sama?" Setsuna followed the brown haired girl going towards the older boy. _

_"DON'T!" Both girls stopped surprised at their brother's words, it pained Konoka and Setsuna to see their brother in this state. _

_"Please don't come any closer…" The blond pleaded while still staring at the sky his eyes now being covered by his wet hair. _

_"Setsuna promise me you will never leave Konoka's side." _

_"Onii-sama…demo…" _

_"Please Setsuna…" The older boy finally looked at both girls and they were surprised to see the normal blue eyes was now slitted red. _

_"Hai onii-sama I will guard her with my life." _

_"Thank you…" The older boy began to walk away from the two girls. _

_"Onii-chan, where are you going?" The brown haired girl asked, the blond momentarily stopped…_

_"This is something I have to do, gomen ne Konoka, Setsuna…" _

_"No….. Onii-chan please…. don't leave…." Setsuna lowered her head to prevent anyone from seeing tears as the older boy left. Konoka started crying as she continued to call out to the older blond but he continued to walk towards the darkness._

_"Onii-chan…Onii-chan… ONII-CHAN!"_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
_

Setsuna woke up panting as she gripped her chest then looked at the red pendant hanging on her desk, the girl glanced at the clock reading "4:30 AM". The black haired girl stood up and began to change into her training gi and hakama, she got her sword and finally came infront of the red pendant before grabbing it and sliding it around her neck and ran outside the dormitories towards the clear field nearby.

'Its been a while since I had a dream about onii-sama, Kono-chan's memories has been modified to forget any memories of you but she knows something is missing…Onii-sama where are you?' the girl took another swing in the air. The shadow sword fighting continued for 3 more hours at the end of the training she began panting as she finished the last swing. Looking at the clocktower nearby she went back to her dorm room and changed into her school uniform and made her way towards Konoka's dorm room. As she neared the room the shouts of indignation began as she heard Asuna shouting while Negi was frantically apologizing for going into her bed again. Konoka heard the knock on the door.

"Ara Se-chan come in, come in." She ushered the other girl into the apartment, as Setsuna entered the room she giggled at the sight of Negi sitting in a seiza position while Asuna was screaming at the younger boy.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to get into my bed!"

"B…b…b…but Asuna-san." The child teacher was now in tears. Setsuna caught both their attention with a cough, when both of them looked at the other girl, she merely pointed at the clock, Asuna's eyes widened as she saw the time and began mumbling about how she hated brats.

"Arigatou Setsuna-san." The child teaching was bowing comedically infront of Setsuna.

"Negi-sensei, isn't there a meeting your suppose to be going to?"

"AHHHHH! Gomen ne Setsuna-san, Konoka-san I need to go." The child teacher ran out of the room as Setsuna sighed while Konoka was just giggling at the scene.

**oooo**

Negi was now running down the road as he tried to get to the teachers meeting on time, though due to his haste he slammed into a taller man. The man just turned around and looked at the fallen child teacher.

"Itai…. Gomen ne I am in a hurry…." The man offered him a hand, to help him get up. The child teacher stopped and examined the taller man.

"Its not a problem… Negi-sensei, I have to go." The blond man began walking away.

"How did he…." The teacher blinked in confusion at how the blond man knew his name.

**oooo**

"Asuna-chan we need to hurry were going to be late!" The three girls sped down the pathway going to the pathway littered with sakura trees. As they were running down the path Konoka noticed Setsuna slowdown as she stared at someone in the distance.

"Onii-sama?" Konoka's eyes widened as she heard this and followed Setsuna's line of sight, tears began to form on Konoka's eyes as she began to remember the memories that was sealed years ago. Asuna stopped running as she saw her friends reaction to the guy standing near the sakura tree.

"Onii…chan…" Konoka mouthed, the man turned around and observed both girls.

"Konoka, Setsuna…" The two continued to stare at the man as sakura petals danced around the area.


	2. The Wind

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and your support for this fic is wonderful and again thank you, and before we start with the chapter I would like to answer some of the reviewer's questions;

Alice - Don't worry about me adding more girls into the mix though there will be some confessions towards him in the future *wink wink* we all know how he feels about both Konoka and Setsuna. As for the Japanese terms I'll try to lighten up on them.

Redflash's Legacy - Well its actually going to be a cross between Mahou Sensei Negima and Negima Neo. As the character relationships are more on the Negima side rather than the MSN side (The chupacabra did not click with me though I like the character designs on Neo a lot better.) Don't worry though I'll try to make most arcs original.

Vladimer - Done and Done, yea I have to agree about Naruto being too much of a teacher/teacher related on other fics I mean does he always have to be an assistant teacher/ teacher? and about the relationships well read my note to Alice above. :)

Thank you and now we go into the chapter.

009

Chapter 2: Wind

"Now everyone I would like to introduce our new head of security around the campus Namikaze, Naruto." The headmaster introduced the blond to the other teacher in the conference room, the blond merely bowed to the other teacher while they eye him critically. Most of the older teachers/mages seems to scoff at the idea that the young upstart will actually be leading the organization protecting the campus while the other teachers just warmly welcomed the new school employee.

"Headmaster I refuse to acknowledge this boy as the new head of security, for goodness sake he's 19 years old." One of the older teacher stood up slamming his hands on the desk. The headmaster just shook his head and was about to speak when the blond put a hand on the headmaster's shoulder and began to speak.

"I know that I am young to be given this position but I assure you I have experience with this kind of work." The blond looked at the older teacher/mage with emotionless eyes, the teacher took a step back as he saw the boy's eyes, he was worried that a boy of this age fail to display any facial expression. The blond's lack of any emotion worried the other teachers and spawned distrust towards the blond.

"If you want I can show you." The blond suggested to where the older teacher just smirked while the headmaster just sighed. The blond looked at the headmaster and nodded, the old leader took out his wand and chanted an incantation which transported everyone on the conference room to another location . Upon arrival the older teacher just motioned towards the other teachers who was eyeing the blond suspiciously in turn they stepped forward towards the clearing while the others merely took a step back and sat in a comfortable position.

"Then we will test your capabilities ourselves." The older teachers got into battle positions then started chanting spells to sling to the blond, Naruto opened his eyes and took out 8 fuudas and threw them at the teachers. The older teacher smirked at the blond's attempt to seal their magic, and all the teachers dodged the incoming fuudas with ease, the blond turned around as the teachers were finishing their incantations.

"Its already over." The teacher was about to laugh but stopped himself as his incantation was stopped and he and the other teachers were pinned to the ground by an unknown assailant with a kunai aimed at the back of their heads. The older teacher glanced to his side and his eyes went wide as he saw multiple copies of the blond pinning down the other teachers the same way ready to kill them with a snap of the original's fingers. The original Naruto whistled, the copies looked at each other and began to dispel as the teachers who were pinned down gave a sigh of relief as the threat vanished. The old headmaster once again with a wave of his wand and all of them were transported back into the conference room. When the group was back in the conference room the teachers began to leave the room and the older teachers grumbling about young upstarts.

"Are you sure its wise to do that Naruto-kun?" The headmaster questioned the blond as the two watched the teachers leave the room.

"Aaa, if there is less doubt about my abilities then the easier I can perform my duties without interruptions." The blond responded.

"Not about that my boy, but about what you told my granddaughter and Setsuna." The blond began to think about what occurred earlier in the morning.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**"Onii…chan…" Konoka mouthed, the man turned around and observed both girls. **_

_**"Konoka, Setsuna…" The man looked at both girls, but the orange haired girl decided to intervene at this time not hearing what Konoka said. **_

_**"Oi how do you know them? are you some kind of stalker?" Snapping Konoka out of it and prevented the memory seal placed on her from being removed. Setsuna merely sweatdropped at Asuna's statement ruining the moment between the three. The blond went near the three girls….**_

_**"I'm suppose to know the name of the students here Asuna-san since it is my job to keep the campus safe." The orange haired girl merely blushed as she was embarrassed by her words towards a complete stranger. Konoka observed the older male as if she was trying to remember something from her past, but everything seems to be a blur at that moment she decided to ask this man. **_

_**"Umm, have we met somewhere before?" She started, Setsuna was about to respond but was stopped by the blond looking her way. **_

_**"I'm afraid you may have mistaken me for someone else, now if you excuse me ladies I need to go to a meeting with the headmaster." Just as the blond walked passed Setsuna he said something that only the swordsman heard. **_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"It is the best course of action at the moment, though I have to wonder why Setsuna's memories of me were not erased."

"We have tried several times but she broke the memory seal everytime we place it on her, it seems that her will to remember you is quite strong. Though Konoka is the same but your departure greatly affected her forcing us to user her own power to seal her memories of you." The old headmaster placed his hand on his beard.

"But it seems that you…" The headmaster continued but was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in." The door opened and the child teacher quietly entered the room and was surprised to see the blond he met earlier as he neared the headmaster's desk the old man motioned for the child teacher to grab a seat to which the teacher shyly nodded.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness headmaster." The old man just smiled at the child teacher.

"Ho ho ho ho. It's quite alright Negi-kun I know how energetic your class can be. Now on to business, Negi-kun I would like you to meet the head of security in Mahora Namikaze, Naruto." Naruto simply bowed at the child teacher, while Negi was suddenly awe stricken at the other boy's stature.

"I…I…I…Its a p…p…pleasure to meet y…y…y…y…ou Namikaze-san." Naruto just shook his head.

"No need to be nervous Negi-sensei and just call me Naruto." Negi just nodded at the older boy and admired how calm the older boy seems to be, he then checked his clock and gasped as he saw the time.

"Oh my, I should be going, it was nice to meet you Nami… I mean Naruto-san!" The boy quickly stood up and bowed to both the headmaster and to Naruto, once the door closed the blond faced the older man once more to resume their conversation.

"Headmaster did the package arrive?" The headmaster nodded in response and ducked down under his desk to look for the special package. After a minute or two of searching the head master once again stood up with a small box and he placed it on his desk and pushed it towards the blond.

"I still can't believe you are taking such a drug Naruto, aren't you even concerned about the side effect of the drug?" The old man began lightly rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"It's the only way to prevent that from happening once again." The blond replied, the headmaster just sighed for the blond's lack of emotion once more.

"That drug is a crutch Naruto, you really should…." The blond suddenly cut the older man off.

"A crutch it may be, but its a crutch that prevents 'it' from taking over and killing everyone." The blond picked up the package and placed it inside his coat.

"Gomen headmaster but I need to go back to my office." Naruto simply bowed and started walking and left the office, after the boy left the office the headmaster stood up and walked towards the window and looked down on the campus.

"Naruto-kun, is it really worth seeing both Konoka-chan and Setsuna-chan in pain?"

**oooo**

"Ne Konoka-chan I haven't seen you wear that necklace before is it new?" The brown haired girl snapped out of examining the blue cross pendant and looked at the pink haired girl asking her the question.

"Iie I always have been wearing this necklace Makie-chan, I usually keep it hidden. Though I do wonder where it came from." Konoka responded with a smile directed to the other girl, the pink haired gymnast had question marks appear over her head.

"So you have just been wearing it not knowing where it came from?" Makie followed up, to which the brown haired girl just nodded and continued spacing out infront of the pendant. Setsuna looked at Konoka with worry as she was spacing out while holding the pendant infront of her. The swordswoman just sighed and took out her own pendant and gazed at it, remembering the memories attached to the pendant making her sigh. The class observed both girls' behavior and noticed that both girls were holding the same kind of pendant.

"Sa-ku-ra-zaki-san~" Asakura, Kazumi called Setsuna in a sing song voice making the girl look up .

"You know it seems that you and Konoka-chan are staring at those pendants and sighing every once in a while, so tell me do those necklace signify that you and Konoka are…?" The red headed reporter raised a pinky the swordswoman turned as red as a tomato upon her classmate's insinuation.

"W-w-w-w-what are you saying!" Setsuna waved her arms trying to negate the reporter's insinuation, but Konoka grinned from behind Setsuna and hugged the swordsman from behind.

"Ojou-sama!" The brown haired girl continued to hug Setsuna.

"Ara, Se-chan I thought that with this we'll always be together…" As soon as Konoka finished saying those words, Setsuna's eyes widened as well as Konoka and she promptly removed herself from the swordswoman. Konoka held her head in one hand as fragments of her memories became clear. She remembered a blond boy giving her and Setsuna these pendants, then his voice became clear as day.

_**"I'm glad that it looks good on both of you, and with this we'll always be together no matter where we are." **_

Tears were forming on Konoka's eyes as she played the memory once more in her head. The other girls noticed both Konoka and Setsuna's distress and comforted them both with Asuna hugging both girls trying to calm them down. Konoka wiped tears away from her eyes and reassured her friends that she was alright, she then resolved herself to confront Setsuna about her memories, just as she was to tell Setsuna the door to the classroom opened and Negi entered while trying to calm the rowdy class down

"So class please take out your english textbooks and open it to page…."

**oooo**

"Gomen nasai ojou-sama but I have some business I have to take care off." The swordswoman apologized and left the room in a hurry. Her classmates were suddenly suspicious of her actions and they slyly looked at Konoka who has a dazed look on her.

"Ne Konoka-chan any idea where Sakurazaki-san is going?" Asuna asked, being backed by almost everyone in the class, Konoka gained a thoughtful expression before shaking her head negatively.

"Ara, why don't we follow Se-chan?" Konoka suggested, the group just nodded enthusiastically at her suggestion.

**oooo**

The blond boy was breathing heavily as he leaned into the tree, he can feel his chakra running rampant and the effect of the drug wearing off. Naruto reached for his pouch and grabbed one of the auto-injector from it and applied it on his arm, the effect of the drug was near instantaneous as he felt his chakra stabilizing and his heart-rate going back to normal. Naruto was now stabilizing his breathing, his eyes closed trying to calm his nerves and after a while he calmed down. His ears suddenly twitched as he heard someone coming his way but he did not turn around.

"Onii-sama?" Setsuna came near the clearing she saw the older teen leaning on the tree.

"I'm glad you are able to meet with me Setsuna." The blond responded his back still turned away from the girl. Setsuna walked towards Naruto and placed her arms around his stomach giving the older boy a hug while she leaned her head on his back. The boy stood still not knowing what to do with the girl crying on his back, the boy turned around forcing the girl to let go of the boy. Naruto looked at the girl with an expressionless face, after a few moments the older boy just sighed. Setsuna steeled herself to get some answers from Naruto.

"Onii-sama why did you leave us?" Tears were forming around the girl's eyes as she questioned Naruto. The blond merely reached for his pocket and walked towards Setsuna and when he was infront of the girl he took out a vial and placed it on the other girl's hand.

"Do you recognize this Setsuna?" The girl's eyes widened as she saw what the vial is.

"This is…"

"Yes this is substance is called "Kanjou no Chika (Emotion Vault) it suppresses the user's capability to feel. It took me nine years to find a cure for my… condit…."

"STOP IT NII-SAMA!" Throwing the vial on the ground and breaking it on impact.

"Setsuna."

"Stop it. You are not sick onii-sama." The girl began breaking down infront of the older boy.

"Gomen Setsuna but this is the only way…"

"No, there has to be another way onii-sama. We just have to….." The boy calmly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the other girl calming her down. The girl started to cry on her brother's chest once more as the only thing the boy could do was to continue hugging her. After a while the crying stopped and Setsuna looked at her big brother while he broke the hug and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl was about to say something but was cut off by the bell ringing.

"It's time to you to go back." The boy turned around and began to walk away.

"Onii-sama what about Kono-chan?" The boy suddenly stopped in his tracks as he remembered the girl's tears in the rain as he went into the dark of the night.

"It's better if she does not remember, I do not want to place any unnecessary burden on her shoulders. I want her to live a happy and fulfilling life." The boy continues as he vanished among the trees.

"Onii-sama." Setsuna whispered, unknown to both of them that somebody has heard their conversation.

"Onii-chan…"

**oooo**

The shoji door opened to his new office that was given to him, the blond boy looked around the security department wing of the academy. The wing consisted of a regular office area and connected to that area is a rather large training room with the floor covered in tatami mats. The boy went towards the training and in the middle sat in a lotus position and began to meditate. The blond boy remembered his travels in search for the drug that protected everyone he cared for, but at the end of it all the memory of Konoka crying still hurts him even after taking "Kanjou no Chika". The blond lifted up his shirt and saw that the ink of the seal on his stomach is spreading unnaturally, his whole torso covered by the ink and different symbols were branching out of the main seal. Hearing the shoji door open the blond raised his head to see who entered the office.

"It seems it's still trying to control you." The man puffed out some smoke.

"It's nice to see you too Takahata-san." The boy stood up and fixed his clothing.

"No time for pleasantries I see, well I've been sent here to pick you up to introduce you to the students at the afternoon assembly." The man wearing glasses blew another smoke, the boy just sighed and walked towards the older teacher and grabbed the cigarette and crushed it.

"Please refrain from smoking inside the building Takahata-san." The man just smiled at the boy as the boy continued to walk towards the exit of the office. After taking another cancer stick from his coat pocket the older teacher followed the blond to the exit. The two teachers continued to walk towards the school auditorium, the older man casually greeting other students on their way while the other boy merely kept to himself and putting his hands on his coat pocket. Takahata started to feel awkward halfway though the trip due to the boy's silence, the older man tried starting a conversation but would be cut-off by students greeting the older teacher. Upon arriving at the auditorium and opening the door, both males heard the headmaster already in the middle of his speech. The old man looked to his left and nodded as he saw Naruto and Takamichi get in the auditorium, the principal finally decided to end his speech.

"So as you all know there have been a number of security concerns within the academy this past few months and I have decided to establish Mahora's own security division, as such I would like to introduce to you the head of the division Namikaze, Naruto-san." The principal signaled the blond to come into the stage, as the blond stepped up to the stage everything became quiet all eyes were on the blond man. As the blond man reached the microphone he examined the students in the crowd.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, I will be the new head of the security division here in Mahora and if you have any security concerns or any safety issues you may report it on the new security offices on the opposite side of Sakura lane." As soon as the blond placed the microphone back into the stand, cheers from the majority of the female students were heard making the older boy step back at the student's sudden outburst.

"Kyaaaaa! Namikaze-sama!" The blond looked at the screaming teens then shot a questioning look towards the headmaster then to Takamichi. The older teacher merely chuckled at the young head of security and began walking towards the microphone.

"Everyone please calm down, as Nitta-sensei will explain more details about the security division." As Takamichi finished Naruto walked with him off the stage and the much older teacher walked up the stage and began his long speech. Takamichi, Naruto and the headmaster stepped out of the auditorium closing the door behind them, when all three of them were out the headmaster took out a folder and gave it to the blond.

**"**That is your first assignment and you will be performing it with three student agents I have enlisted, this will serve as an introduction to some of your would-be subordinates in the division." The headmaster explained as the blond man just reviewed the student file but stopped as he saw one file in particular.

"Headmaster I would like to request the Sakurazaki be removed from the mission roster."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Naruto-kun."

"But…"

"I know your concerns about her but believe me she is a very capable swordsman." The blond could see no possible way out of the current predicament just nodded at the headmaster and continued reviewing the mission details.

**oooo**

"Oho you're going to be a member of the team Mana-chan?" The female nin asked as she stepped out of the shadows and talked to the tanned gunslinger, the girl stopped and smirked as she looked at the nin.

"And I assume you are going to be part of it as well Kaede-san?" The other girl just nodded. As both girls were nearing the rendezvous point they observed a someone already there sitting in a seiza position waiting for members of the team while meditating. The girl snapped out of her meditation when the rustling of leaves was heard as both the gunslinger and the ninja stepped into the clearing, the swordsman merely greeted them with a nod in their direction. Kaede sat next to the Setsuna while Mana just leaned on the side of the tree and started examining her gun.

"Your all here that's good." Two figures appeared a few feet away from the clearing, while one stayed on the shadow, the girls recognized the older teacher Takamichi.

"Are you going to be the mission leader Takamichi-sensei? de gozaru" The female ninja asked, to this the teacher merely shook his head negatively.

"I'm afraid I'm not going with you on this mission, your new boss will explain more and brief you on the mission at hand, Naruto-kun." The blond man stepped out of the shadow and nodded to the other teacher while Takamichi started to walk away from the clearing but not without whispering a few things to Naruto to which the boy just nodded.

"Onii-sama." Setsuna started.

_'Onii-sama?' _Both Kaede and Mana has the same though while Takamichi stopped walking away for a second then continuing to walk away from the rendezvous point and vanished in the shadows.

"Sakurazaki." The boy just nodded at the swordswoman while she felt her heart stop when he referred to her by her last name but shook those feelings away as she thought it might be his way of being professional.

"This girl is our assignment tonight, we are to escort this woman and eliminate any threat to her safety. Tatsumiya I want you to take to the rooftops along with Nagase" Both operatives nodded at this.

"Sakurazaki, you are on protective detail with me." To this the swordswoman just nodded at her brother.

**oooo**

The swordswoman examined the girl beside her, red hair, blue eyes average height wearing a Mahora academy uniform. Their charge was currently trying (and failing) to talk to the blond teen walking infront, the girl puffed her cheeks as the blond teen remained unresponsive to the attempted conversation. Setsuna had to stifle a giggle when their charge made a crack about a brick wall being more responsive than he is.

"Hauuuuuu Setsuna-chwan, he's still not talking." The red head complained while hugging the swordswoman's arms. The girl reminded her of Konoka during their younger years as she complained about the blond's lack of any kind of response.

"Gomen ne Tsukishiro-san, its just how he usually operates."

"Mou! I told you to call me Yui." the girl huff indignantly and looked away.

"Hai Yui-san." While the swordswoman was talking to the girl, the blond narrowed his eyes as he signaled something to the two operatives on the roof and sent Setsuna a different signal. The swordswoman saw this and grabbed her charge by the hand and began leading her to another path.

"We need to go this way Yui-san." The other girl just nodded as she followed Setsuna on another path while the blond covered the rear looking at the two men standing on their original path. One of the two men signaled the other one and promptly vanished as he assumed to chase their charge. The blond teen began running towards the man throwing a punch the man simply jumped over the blond, but Naruto saw this and converted the punch into a hand stand with a kick directed at the man. Dodged sideways but suddenly felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, he put a hand on his cheek and looked at the substance on his hand. The man's eyes narrowed as he examined the blond teen once more but saw no blades on the teen's person. The man began chanting a spell, the blond's eyes widened slightly at his predicament.

"Malleus Aquilonis! (Hammer of the Ice God)." A gigantic ball of ice fell on top of the blond boy, the man smirked as he saw the gigantic ball of ice fall on top of the boy. The man turned around to follow his companion, but stopped when he heard a voice. He turned around and his eyes went wide as he saw the sight before him.

"Fuuton: Te no Fuujin (Wind Release: Hand of the Wind God)" The man saw that the blond's hand was raised in a slicing manner, the ball of ice was sliced in two as it landed on both sides of the boy missing him completely. The man snarled as he began chanting another spell directed at the blond, Naruto merely vanished from his sight and appeared behind the man. The movement was so fast that the man only registered a sharp pain on his shoulder as he saw a blade protruding out of it. The man just gritted his teeth as pain ran though his body, the boy slowly drew the sword out of the man's shoulder and went infront of the man. Naruto grabbed the man's neck lifted him into the air and narrowed his eyes at the chocking man.

"Who is your master?" The blond calmly asked, the man spat on Naruto's face and refused to respond.

"Sayonara." In a flash of lightning the man's life was over.

**oooo**

Setsuna and Kaede panted as there were surrounded by other mages with their partners, the female ninja saw one of the mages preparing a spell she threw a kunai at the mage but was blocked by the mage's partner. Tsukishiro, Yui looked fearfully at their attackers.

"Unus Fulgor Concindens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!" The mage fired the spell at the Setsuna, in response the swordswoman infused her blade with ki.

"Shinmei-ryuu Ken: Raimeiken!" The two lightning attacks clashed and nullified each other. Setsuna examined their attackers and deduced them to be magister magi already with partners at their side. Kaede then deflected another attack with her kunai.

"It seems we are at a disadvantage, de gozaru." The female nin said between huffs.

"Aa it seems that their partners were blocking Mana-san's bullets as well." All the mages and their partners were about to attack but suddenly a kodachi stabbed into the ground between the three female students and the mages effectively stopping the attacks.

"Sakurazaki, Nagase, secure Tsukishiro-san inside her house I will deal with the remaining threat." Setsuna recognizing the voice followed the order and let her charge enter the house while she covered the rear deflecting any projectile thrown at them.

"Aniki!" on of the mages saw his companion in the tunnel and was about to go to him when he stopped as he saw only the man's head being held by the blond. Mana who saw this narrowed her eyes at the new head of security, her eyes widened as she took a step back at what she saw with her demon eye. The mages in the battlefield remained still as the blond walked towards the kodachi embedded on the ground. One of the mage's partners feeling brave charged towards the blond, before he can get to the kodachi. The blond looked at the charging mage's partner, he raised his hand and formed a rasengan and slammed it on the attacker's chest and pushing him to his magister magi followed by two kunais expertly thrown hitting the magister magi her partner in the head.

"Aoi-san, Taka-san!" The blond impassively looked at the mages and their partners going to their fallen comrade.

"All of you leave and I shall spare your lives." said Naruto with his kodachi pointed at the group of mages. One of the mage growled then filled himself with magic and attacked the boy throwing spells at the him, but Naruto merely dogged multiple projectile before starting to make a combination of hand seals.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa." Wind created a large pressure on the attacker's head slamming the attacker to the ground breaking his bones and crushing his skull. Naruto made another combination of hand seals while charging towards the group of mages. The mages and their partners prepared themselves for the incoming attack but the blond ran past all of them upon getting to the opposite side of the mages and their partners the blond mutter the words….

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba" The enemies fell to the ground with deep gashes in different parts of their body. Once the battle was over he signaled Mana to come down to be debriefed and while he was doing this Kaede and Setsuna came out of the Yui's house, as Naruto saw this he signaled them to come over. The blond summoned a couple of shadow clones to drop off the mages's bodies as well as their parter's bodies on the bounty office. After debriefing Mana and Kaede left, leaving Setsuna and Naruto to walk back alone to the security office. Though the blond suggested that she go back to he dorm first, Setsuna told him that he'll give him the report tonight since the next day is a free day. Setsuna smiled at the comfortable silence between him and Naruto then the girl's eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of something that eluded her earlier.

'He's still wearing them! There is still hope for me and Konoka to get the old onii-sama back!' the girl was snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto stopped as he saw a figure leaning on the door of the security office. Setsuna recognized the figure then she ran towards it.

"Ojou-sama!" Konoka smiled at her best friend then looked at Naruto with determined eyes, Setsuna has a knowing look of what happened.

"Naruto-san, no … Onii-chan! Please tell me what happened in the past!" The girl pleaded with the older teen, while he just walked past them into the security office.

"Setsuna, go home for now, those reports can be done on Monday for now just escort Konoka to her dorm." The boy then closed the door to the office without looking at both girls.

"I won't give up Onii-chan!" Setsuna observed the determined look on Konoka's face.

"Ojou-sama…"

"Let's go Se-chan" Both girls headed towards the dorms. Inside the security office the blond teen grasped his chest as he fell to the ground in pain, he slowly lifted up his shirt and saw that the seals has already reached to his chest. Naruto took out another vial and loaded it to the autoinjector and put the device on his neck, the blond sighed as he felt his chakra stabilizing once again.

"The effects of the drug is getting shorter and shorter, I don't have much time." The blond proceeded to his quarters inside the office.

**oooo**

"Danzo-sama, the surgery was a success." The man in a white lab coat informed the aged leader, while the said leader just smirked as he can feel the Uchiha's power course though him.

"The fool thought he can elude us but now I finally have a major piece of the puzzle the most powerful Sharingan in existence."

"Sir I do recommend not removing the bandage for a few more weeks." The doctor warned, the old war hawk just smirked as he felt the power of the bloodline rushing though him.

"Danzo-sama, we have located the whereabouts of the bearer of the Rinnegan." At this the old war hawk just smiled a cruel smile as the pieces were falling into place, he already has one of the biggest piece of the puzzle….

Uchiha, Madara's Sharingan.

**oooo**

"Nii-san we need to warn the other forces to retreat we cannot hold out anymore and Sakura is low on chakra we need to abandon this mission!" The older brother merely poked the younger brother's head and smiled and gave his brother a scroll.

"Take Sakura-san and bring this to A-san and Tsunade-sama, you must warn them to protect the Killer Bee and Nagato."

"But nii-san!"

"Go Sasuke! I'll hold them off! I love you little brother." Itachi pushed Sasuke, who carried Sakura out the back entrance of the hideout. Once both his brother and the kunoichi was gone, Itachi retrieved a large soldier pill from his pocket and swallowed it.

"Sakura-san's soldier pills still suck ass." The older Uchiha just chuckled as he felt his chakra supplies rising again.

"Its time for one last battle Susanno." Itachi's eyes began spinning as the bloodline began working and the parts of the warrior began materializing for one final stand.

**oooo**

A/N: Ok guys I know this chapter is a little shorter that the otherone and please understand that this chapter will be constantly edited for any grammar and/or spelling errors. Please read and review or submit your ideas for this fic as to make the story interesting. Again Thank you for your support and may you have a great thanksgiving.

P.S.: if you are asking about the Konoha part heh lets just say its a surprise, and for those who don't know who A is he is the Raikage, Killer Bee's brother.


	3. The Will

Author's Note: Ok guys sorry for the long wait for this release I was quite busy with choir practice at my local parish(don't worry guys I am not some overly religious zealot, I really just love music.) and it took me a while to figure how to go about this Evangeline arc though I will be doing this quite differently from the manga.

sunwraith - Well the Danzo part is still a secret but he is an important character to watch out for.

dm5elite007- Well to be honest I like Danzo as a bad guy in the manga more than Madara since Danzo is a bad guy because of his means rather than his actual ambition.

marze09 - Maybe/maybe not hehehe I can't actually tell you without ruining the plot I have in my head.

Alice - Don't worry to be honest I kinda hate the multi-stage power up as well and to answer your question about implanting eyes is no Naruto will never get a bloodline ability implant.

ZxZ Fic Hunter - Well yes its part of his past but...well you'll see.

Keiza Kota - Yes their will be pairings but... well just like what I said to Z you'll see.

Again thank you for your support of this story

009

Chapter 3: The Will

Both girls walked towards the dorms in awkward silence, Setsuna began to fidget as Konoka did not make any attempt to talk to her. The swordswoman stopped walking when she saw Konoka stop, the brown haired girl turned around and looked at he best friend intensely.

"Se-chan…"

"Hai ojou-sama!" Setsuna replied nervously.

"Please tell me what happened in the past." Setsuna's features softened as she saw Konoka looking at her with pleading eyes, the swordswoman tried to resist but after a while she just sighed and gave up. The swordswoman nodded, and at this the brown haired girl smiled and continued walking towards the dorms. In the middle of their trip the swordswoman's eyes widened and she blushed as Konoka took her hand and dragged her towards the dorms. When the two girls got to Konoka's dorm she led Setsuna in and motioned for her to sit down while she went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Setsuna took this time to gather her thoughts on what she would tell the other girl about, Setsuna was taken out of her thoughts when Konoka placed the tea gently infront of Setsuna then Konoka sat on the opposite side of the swordswoman. Setsuna was about to start but she sensed multiple presences behind one of the rooms eavesdropping she cleared her throat.

"Negi-sensei, Kagurazaka-san you know its not polite to eavesdrop." The swordswoman calmly called both out as she took a sip of her tea while Asuna and Negi stumbled out of the door. The young teacher and the pigtailed girl sheepishly scratched her head. The swordswoman was about to ask the two if she could have some privacy with Konoka but as if reading her mind Konoka motioned for the other two to seat beside her.

"Its ok Se-chan, Asuna and Negi-kun are my roommates after all." Konoka just smiled while Setsuna just sighed as she began telling about their past together with the new head of security carefully leaving out about what happened on the day of the kidnapping. The swordswoman told Konoka about the pendants that the blond boy gave them as well as how he protected both of them from bullies within the clan house and how he always spared with her while Konoka watched both of them with wide eyes. While the swordswoman was telling the story both the child teacher and Asuna were crying buckets while Konoka herself was tearing up as little by little more memories began to the stories Konoka yawned as she felt sleepy after the long day Setsuna helped the other girl to her room so she can get some sleep.

"Se-chan."

"Hai ojou-sama?"

"I want to go to onii-chan's office early tomorrow morning." The swordswoman smiled at this and just nodded as Konoka fell a sleep. Setsuna walked out of Konoka's room and headed back to the table where Asuna and Negi were talking about something. As she sat down she took out and empty vial and placed it on the table getting the attention of both Negi and Asuna. Negi looked at the vial with wide eyes as he took the empty vial and examining the label on it.

"Sakurazaki-san where did you get this medicine?" He half asked half shouted at the swordswoman, Asuna merely bopped him in the head.

"Quiet, Konoka is sleeping in the other room, what is that anyway?"

"Its called 'Kanjou no Chika'." The swordswoman answered for the young teacher.

"Huh?"

"Its an extremely rare medicine that suppresses emotions in the human brain, its suppose to be one of the most expensive drug and in addition to its value its rarity makes it hard to get one of these."

"Well informed as usual sensei." Making the younger teacher embarrasses as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head then he quickly went back to being serious remembering who showed him the drug.

"Sakurazaki-san why do you have one of these?"

"Its not mine sensei its…"

"Its his right?" Asuna answered for her perceptively.

"Naruto-san?"

"Well yea if you look at it, you said that the medicine represses emotion and that Naruto guy is the only emotionless brick wall here."

"Hey!" Setsuna snapped at Asuna annoyed.

"Calm down, Sakurazaki-san, *cough* but back to the topic he's using it isn't he?" Setsuna looked away from the two then nodded.

"Sakurazaki-san we should stop him! You know the side-effects of the medicine." Negi stood up and Asuna followed suit. Setsuna stopped the teacher by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I know the side effect of the drug but rest assured that due to his circumstances he is unaffected by them." The Swordswoman looked at the child teacher intently, the child teacher just sighed.

"If you say so Sakurazaki-san." Setsuna nodded then began heading to the door. The swordswoman stepped out of the room but before closing the door she looked back at the two.

"Kagurazaka-san Negi-sensei, just call me Setsuna." Asuna grinned while Negi just smiled.

"Only if you call me Asuna." The swordswoman just nodded then closed the door behind her.

oooo

The blond was breathing heavily as his hands were on the tiled wall on the side of the mirror leaning on it for support as he looked at his reflection, his shirt already discarded revealing the markings spreading on his body already reached on his shoulders. The blond took another vial and injected it on his neck, as he felt the effect of the drug he grabbed the brush and ink he took before entering the bathroom and began writing seals on his left arm and after the seals were complete he moved to his right writing the same seals. The blond began making hand seals and focused his chakra on the root of the newly made seals.

"Fuuja Houin (Evil Sealing Method)." Naruto felt the Nine-tails' influence now receding with the seal and the drug working in tandem to suppress the malevolent entity. The blond began washing his face but stopped as he heard a knock, grabbing a simple shirt and putting it on he went to the front door and was surprised to see the library trio standing outside his office/living quarters.

"Konbanwa Namikaze-san the three greeted."

"If I remember correctly you must be Miyazaki, Ayase and Saotome, what are you girls doing here in this hour?" The three girls began to fidget and the blond saw this and invited the three inside as he went to the small kitchen to make some tea. The blond came back to the receiving room and placed the tea on the table infront of the girls.

"What seems to be the problem Miyazaki-san?" The blond questioned then taking a sip of his tea.

"Go on tell him Nodoka." Haruna encouraged her friend, while Yue nodded. Nodoka gathered her courage then gulped.

"Na-Na-Namikaze-san."

"Hmm?"

oooo

Setsuna opened the door to her dorm and was surprised to see both Kaede and Mana sitting infront of the small living room table. Kaede welcomed her roommate back home while Mana merely nodded in her direction after taking a sip of her tea. Setsuna sat infront of the table as well while Kaede offered her some tea to which the swordswoman gratefully took. Mana decided to start by asking the question.

"So Setsuna-san, onii-sama?" The swordswoman sighed and knew that this was going to be a long night.

oooo

"A stalker?" The blond raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Hai Namikaze-san and there are rumors going around that it mostly targets young woman while others were saying that its no ordinary stalker." Haruna explained.

"Please elaborate." he responded while taking a sip of his tea.

"W-w-well I was walking down s-s-sakura lane and I f-f-felt and heard someone following me but when I l-l-looked back there was no one there. I-I-I tried running but it chased me and whenever I looked back no one was there but I keep hearing footsteps behind me." Nodoka started to sob as she told the blond her problem and Haruna and Yue were comforting her friend. Naruto was deep in thought as he thought about the details the girl gave him. The blond stood up and patted the girl in the head, and said girl looked up as she saw the man nodded to assure her that he will get to the bottom of this. The girls began to leave, but was stopped by the blond as he grabbed his coat.

"Namikaze-san?"

"I'll escort you girls home since its already late."

"Arigatou Namikaze-san!" The three girls bowed in unison.

oooo

"So you are saying that Naruto-san was your missing older brother that vanished seven years ago?" Setsuna nodded at this after telling her roommate about her estranged older brother, of course leaving out the part about the demon.

"Hmm sounds like a premise for a soap opera de-gozaru." Kaede grinned at her roommate, while Setsuna just puffed her cheeks irritated at the two girls. Mana's eyes became serious as she looked at Setsuna.

"Setsuna please explain the demonic aura I saw around Naruto-san." Setsuna almost dropped her tea and Kaede opened one of her eyes to look at the other girl cautiously.

"I-I-I am not at the liberty to say and the information is on a need to know basis if you excuse me I have an appointment early in the morning tomorrow." Setsuna stood up and proceeded to her room.

oooo

The library trio was now walking back to their dorm room being escorted by the head of security via Sakura lane. The blond was looking around for any signs of the trio being followed, his eyes suddenly narrowed as he saw a shadow move along the path which was unnoticed by the trio. Naruto then put a hand on Nodoka's shoulder to which made the trio look to the blond and finally follow his line of sight. The blond gently lead the three aside as he went infront to see who it is. Upon getting to the front of the bush the blond's arm dove down the bush and grabbed something out of it and threw it near the light post. The three was surprised to see a boy groaning as he was trying to get up from being slammed into a light post.

"Sora-kun?" Haruna started.

"Sempai!" The boy bowed low towards the bespectacled girl.

"Ehhhhhhhh!" The two other girls were surprised that their friend knew the stalker.

"Sora-kun, you're the stalker?" The boy shook his head in denial.

"No! No! No you you got it al wrong sempai."

"Then what were you doing in the bushes?" Naruto cut in as he examined the boy.

"I was trying to get sempai to take me as her apprentice, but…I felt a cold chill run on my back so I though that someone was following me so I quickly ducked into the bushes to see who was following me… anyways gomen Haruna-sempai!" The boy once again bowed his head low trying to apologized to the bespectacled girl.

"Maa maa that's fine Sora-kun, I'll be glad to take you as an apprentice so I'll take your contact number…" The blond security head tuned out the conversation between the two manga artist as he continued to survey the area.

"Namikaze-san?" Nodoka asked as she observed the older boy to be on the edge.

"Do not worry Miyazaki-san I will escort all four of you home safely" as he ruffled Nodoka's head while the said girl just blushed at the contact with the older boy. The group continued on the path dropping of the younger boy on the way to the girl's dormitory. The library trio continued talking to each other while Nodoka was stealing glanced at the older blond while blushing then looking away, While the group neared the girl's dormitory the blond sensed something lurking around.

"Na-Na-Namikaze-san would you like to come in for some tea?"Nodoka asked the older blond.

"Thank you but I would have to decline your offer." Naruto just bowed to the girl and walked away from the dorm. After a few more minutes of walking the boy stopped and finally looked around.

"I know you're out there McDowell-san, Kakuri-san." As soon as the boy said this said people appeared out of the shadows revealing themselves to the blond.

"You're good, for actually detecting us." Evangeline walked towards the blond.

"Why are you following the students?" The blond questioned while still eyeing the vampire girl.

"That is none of your concern Namikaze."

"No, it is my concern since it involves the safety of the students and I won't let you compromise that." with a wave of his hand a small knife slid out of his sleeve and took a defensive stance against the vampire.

"We won't fight tonight but I am warning you Namikaze don't get in the way." The blond straightened himself and retracted the knife back into his sleeve he began walking away from the duo then stopped as he said.

"If it harms the students, teachers or the campus in anyway then you leave me no choice." The blond continued walking away.

"Then next time we meet on the battlefield I will kill you."

oooo

**Next Morning….**

"What are you doing here?" The blond felt a headache coming on as he saw 4 people on the kitchen area of his office. Konoka was cooking breakfast with Setsuna helping her, while Asuna was sleeping with her head on the table and her arms used a a pillow for it while Negi was working on his lesson plan. As soon as Konoka heard the blond spoke she turned around and smiled at the blond and greeted him and Setsuna and Negi did the same,

"Ohayou onii-chan/sama!"

"Good morning Naruto-san."

"Yo." while Asuna lazily greeted the blond in the room.

"Ohayou, now would you please tell me what you are doing in here so early in the morning?" Asuna let out a lazy yawn as she began answering the blond.

"Well Konoka here decided she wanted to cook breakfast at your place aka the security department, so of course Setsuna came along as well as Negi and so that I don't miss breakfast, I followed them." The blond began inhaling and exhaling softly while rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to prevent the incoming headache. The blond turned around and left the kitchen then the 4 looked at him with worried expressions on their faces, Setsuna decided to follow him towards the exit of the office.

"Onii-sama where are you going breakfast is almost ready."

"Setsuna, why did you let Konoka come here? I don't want to put anymore burden on her shoulders." Setsuna's fist tightened as the blond talked.

"Onii-sama to you it may seem like ignorance is a bliss but to Kono-chan having no memories of you is heavier than you can imagine." The blond stopped and Setsuna followed him grabbing his hand but upon contact the blond pulled his hand away as he grabbed his head as the pain coursed though, Setsuna noticed this and soon worried about his older brother.

"Onii-sama."

"I… I have to go." The blond began walking towards the main school building and to the dean's office leaving a worried Setsuna behind.

Once Naruto knew that he was out of sight he began stumbling and his vision blurring he suddenly felt himself falling to the ground but a sleeved hand suddenly stopped his fall. Naruto looked to his right and saw the older teacher Takamichi preventing him from falling to the ground. Takamichi silently slung the boy's hand around his shoulder and helped him get to his destination.

"Thanks…" Muttered Naruto before he lost consciousness.

oooo

The blond opened his eyes and saw that his clothes were already replaced with a hospital gown, he looked around the room worried of what happened to him memories of the night before came back as another headache occurred making the blond hold his head in pain. Then someone came in and approached the blond holding out two pills and a cup of water, Naruto not looking up grabbed the pills and swallowed it and downed the water. The pain was slowly but surely receding, he looked up and saw three other people in the room; a woman with glasses Minamoto, Shizuna , The older teacher Takamichi and finally the old headmaster.

"Ho ho ho you had us worried there Naruto-kun."

"Gomen Headmaster." The headmaster nodded at the other teacher.

"Naruto-kun would you mind showing us the seals?" The blond just shook his head and took off his medical gown revealing red runes forming a circle in the middle of his chest and black kanji seals were distorted going into the circle. The older teacher's eyes widened as he saw the seals on the blond's body and the nurse was shocked at the sight while the headmaster just ran a hand down his beard and began examining the seal array.

"Hmm this sealing method is astounding it stops both the side effect of the drug as well as the influence."

"So its the perfect seal?" The bespectacled teacher asked.

"No, far from it Takamichi-kun, you see this seal though powerful has one flaw…it is controlled by the user's will and if I remember correctly from what Eishun told me was that the beast feeds on emotions more specifically hate. Now the seal on his chest only prevents the influence of the beast from spreading but it does not prevent the boy from feeling the emotion so…"

"That's where the drug comes in." Shizuna's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Exactly, but even with that the seal is not perfect isn't it Naruto-kun?" The blond nodded at the headmaster's question.

"Aa, the main downside of this system is that the drug has to be taken in specific doses, and once the effect of the drug wears off the seal begins to waver due to the influx of emotions nulling the effects of the seal and letting the influence spread. The fox's influence now as you can see has already spread to this degree even with the Fuuja Houin." The blond pulled back the sleeve of his hospital gown revealing the warped black kanji seals that leads to the circle of red runes on his chest.

"That's just cruel." Shizuna was beginning to tear up at the blond's situation.

"It will eventually take over and when that time comes I wan't the two of them to end it as they possess enough magical power to do the job." Old man Konoe's eyes narrowed at the boy's implication then a loud smack resounded in the room as the other two saw Takamichi give the boy a hard slap, Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the force of the slap on his face leaving a mark.

"You fool." Takamichi revealed an expression he rarely shows…anger.

"Takahata-san."

"You're wiling to place this responsibility on both of them? are you mad boy? Do you really expect those two will do that to you?" Takamichi confronted the blond anger evident on his expression. For the first time Naruto found himself unable to respond to the older teacher.

"I have to agree with Takamichi-kun, Naruto-kun you can't place that responsibility on them, there should be another way to repress the thing's influence."

oooo

A week has past since the incident between Takamichi and Naruto, the blond still can't look the older teacher in the eye as he remembered his words, patrolling the school grounds to take his mind away from Takamichi's words. While patrolling though rumors of a vampire attacking students were running rampant as one of the students Sasaki, Makie was attacked and was found on Sakura lane. The blond was frowning at the implication of these events and only meant one thing Evangeline was taking the offensive to draw out the son of the thousand master, and from his impression of the boy in question he would not take his students getting hurt lying down. Naruto finished his patrol around the school grounds and proceeded to head back to his office.

Upon arriving at the office the blond went directly to his quarters and took the drug out of his closet. Loading the auto-injector he used the device letting the needle go on the right side of his neck, the blond sighed as he felt the substance enter his blood stream. The blond looked at the wall clock as he decided to pay a visit to one of his sources and get information about Evangeline and what she wants with the son of the thousand master.

Later that night, Nodoka was walking down Sakura lane convinced that the stalker has already been caught and this was the fastest way back to the dorms. The winds were making the girl nervous as the cold air penetrated though her jacket. The blue haired girl looked up the moon and she smiled as she admired how pretty it is but her thoughts were cut short when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Student Number 27, sorry but I need to take some of your blood tonight." A black clad figure came down to attack the girl resulting with the girl fainting. figure was about to bite into the girl's neck when she felt an influx of energy coming towards her. The vampire scrawled as she jumped away from the body of the young girl.

"Nodoka-san!" The child teacher ran towards the fallen student but he blushed as he saw the state of her dress. The child teacher removed his jacket and tried to cover the semi-naked girl in his arms. Negi glared at the figure then after a few seconds the figure began jumping away from the child teacher he was about to give chase until a voice startled him.

"Ahh Negi-kun is the vampire!" The teacher panicked as Asuna and Konoka came towards the child teacher.

"Asuna-san please take care of Nodoka-san!" The child teacher ran off to chase the black clad figure leaving Nodoka in Asuna's care.

"Oi wait what do I do! Damn brat!" The orange haired girl hurried towards the closest structure in Sakura lane, the security department HQ. Upon arriving Konoka and Asuna saw Setsuna behind one of the desk finishing up some reports. The swordswoman stopped her work as she saw the two carrying an unconscious Nodoka, she rushed to the two and escorted them into the training room.

"Set-chan, where's onii-chan?" The swordswoman just shook her head negatively.

"I haven't seen him since his morning patrol. Ojou-sama what happened to Nodoka-san?" Asuna answered for her while she grabbed one of the pillows near her and placed it under Nodoka's head.

"It seems the brat is chasing the culprit as we speak."

oooo

Negi was breathing heavily as he fired off multiple spells only for it to be nullified by the black clad figure, Negi finally fired two spells in succession taking the figure by surprise and blowing it away and slamming to one of the vending machines. The child teacher was surprised to see who the culprit is.

"Evangeline-san!" The blond girl stood up groaning as she felt the impact of the last attack.

"Kukuku well done Negi-sensei I must say I am impressed to see someone so young and yet full of magical power, you really are his son."

"Evangeline-san why are you doing this?"

"There are two types of mage in this world Negi-sensei a good one and finally an evil one what kind do you think I am." Negi's eyes widened as he saw Evangeline threw the vials at him at the same time chanted and incantation. Reacting quickly the child teacher aimed his staff at Evangeline and fired off another spell.

"Its over Evangeline-san."

"Oh but the fun is just the beginning." The small blond snapped her fingers and another figure emerged from the darkness, Negi was about to chant a spell when somebody flicked his head effectively stopping his chant. The child teacher's eyes went wide when he saw who flicked his head.

"Chachamaru-san!"

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei but I cannot go against master's orders." Negi was about the chant another spell when Chachamaru once again flicked his head, Negi rubbed his head as comical tears sprang from his eyes.

"Hahahahaha You cannot fight us alone Negi especially without a partner. Now Chachamaru get the boy so I can drink his blood an finally be free off this god forsaken academy." The robot just nodded and was about to take action but was suddenly blown away by a punch, Evangeline narrowed her eyes at the offender.

"I told you before McDowell-san If your plan involves harming the students, teachers or the campus itself then I will interfere, I will not allow any more victims." The child teacher looked up at the blond head of security.

"And I will say the same to you next time we meet on the battlefield I will kill you. Chachamaru, use maneuver alpha." the vampire commanded while still glaring at the blond.

"Affermative master." The robot partner took off to attack the blond but her attacks were deflected which resulted in her getting hit in the stomach. The blond saw a vial coming his way he promptly dodge but was assaulted by Chachamaru in the process taking a hit from the robot. The blond boy stood up and observed his position between Negi and the two girls attacking him. Chachamaru started another assault the blond was once again on the defensive but was keeping both the vampire and the robot a distance away from the child teacher. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as he felt pain in his head, the robot seeing the opening did a low round house kick knocking the blond down. The blond grabbed his head in pain, Chachamaru taking advantage of the distraction once more pulled her fist back to finish the blond off. The robot was surprised when he saw a hand stopping her punch, not allowing an opening on her defense she jumped back. The blond stood up with one hand still covering his face but now his mouth contorted into a maniacal grin as he began to chuckle and then let out a full blown laugh.

"!" The blond continued laughing now scaring the child teacher as well. The vampire's eyes widened as she saw symbols crawling up to the blond face from his body. After a few moments the blond stopped laughing but the maniacal grin never left him. The blond man lets the hand covering his face go as he opened his eyes revealing red slitted eyes.

"I must thank you McDowell-san for setting me free. It seems that the stress of his internal struggle finally paid off keeping him from that medicine, and all I needed was one more push." The vampire now has a clearer view of the blond as she saw black kanji seals on his face giving him a more demonic look.

"And who would have thought that you would give that push."

"Don't kid yourself with your fake theatrics boya. Chachamaru execu..." The vampire girl was suddenly cut off when the demonic looking blond was suddenly infront of her.

"I think you're the one that is disillusioned into thinking that you can kill me, vampire." The blond grabbed the vampire's neck lifting her up. Chachamaru was stunned as she was trying to analyze this new enemy.

"Y…you? who are you?" The blond's grip on the vampire girl's throat.

"Kyuubi." The blond's maniacal grin just widened as he grabbed Evangeline's arm and pulled it out getting the vampire blood on his face. Chachamaru's eyes widened for the first time.

"MASTER!"

oooo

A/N: Well won't that traumatize Negi. hehehehe anyways As I was writing this chapter I finished the series Legend of the Legendary Heroes and I thought to myself that the berserk state of the Alpha Stigma user is the best kind of berserk state. I don't know there is something about a berserk state in which the guy has a maniacal grin rather than a beast like rage. Btw if you did not notice that the reason I came up with the sibling thing with Konoka, Naruto, and Setsuna is because this year seems to be the year of incest. There are soo many anime that came out this year that focuses on incest or a sub-theme is incest naming some are Yosuga no Sora (Yes one of the best dramas of this year), Oreno Imouto, KissxSis, Aki Sora, Legend of the Legendary Heroes (Yes there is an underlying theme of incest between the Eris siblings), Hyakka Ryoukan Samurai Girls, etc. and before I forget I put up a poll on my profile page so please vote. Again thank you for your support on this fic Happy Holidays and see you next year.


	4. His Hatred

Author's Note: Hello everyone I would like to apologize for the delayed update as I was suppose to upload this story before the weekend but due to some mitigating circumstances I am unable to upload this story until today again I'm sorry for the delay especially to naruhina pwns who took the time to message me. Thank you for your support and I promise you that I will not drop this story and will finish it till the very end. Now to answer some of your questions.

dm5elite007: Unlike other crossovers who didn't use the 'from the past' clause or the 'other dimension' clause this crossover will feature the elemental nations and the elemental nations will be a kind of Magical Mundus but these nations are hidden from the mages as well, just imagine if the elemental nations were a sort the closed off society. As for why the elemental nations were never found by anyone it will be explained further down the road.

ZxZ Fic Hunter: Konoka's memory lock works like a perpetual energy machine but it can be broken by a trigger(like Naruto) without the need to drain Konoka's magical reserve.

Kali Blade - Sorry for the grammatical error there, grammatical errors are sort of an always in progress work that's why I always tell my readers to not worry about the grammatical errors as I am constantly editing the document for 30-60 days after it is uploaded.

Cloves - Yea just looking at the destruction the nine-tailes can cause I would say the nine-tailes is waaaaay stronger than Evangeline plus the fact that the bijuu is a pure mass of chakra is a factor of its immortality since it can never be killed.

Ok now for the poll result and honestly I was surprised since... well take a look for yourself:

Other Girl (Not OC and she will play a big part of the story) - 30%

Nodoka - 25%

Asuna - 16%

Chizuru - 13%

Ako - 13%

I'm surprised that everyone voted for the other girl who will first be rejected and that girl will be revealed at the end of the chapter.

009

"There are no such things as demons only men who act like them" - Assistant Inspector Joe Sullivan

His Hatred

Everything seems to be in slow motion in the robot's eyes as she saw he master flying towards her while the blond was still holding her master's arm. For the first time since her creation she felt something completely foreign to her…fear, and the being infront of her seems to pick-up on this fear as his maniacal smile seems to widen as he saw her looking at her master's body with wide eyes. The blond was about to grab the robot girl's neck when a powerful wind attack hit the blond on the side sending him towards one of the vending machines. The child teacher was breathing heavily aiming his father's wand at the berserk teen.

"Negi-sensei…" Chachamaru seemed relieved at the child teacher's intervention.

"That was a huge mistake sensei." A voice dripping with disdain echoed though the area. The smoke cleared revealing the blond now covered completely with runes his red eyes glowing as he took a step forward towards the child teacher.

"That's enough Naruto-kun!" Takamichi warned the blond as he appeared together with the headmaster. A large influx of magical power erupted from the old man as he set up the barrier to protect the school.

"Naruto-kun is not home right now but I would gladly take a message for him." The berserk teen laughed as he suddenly vanished from his current position. The old headmaster and veteran teacher tensed up as they tried to follow the blond's movement, keyword 'tried'. Takamichi suddenly felt a strong force hit him on his side and it took a lot of Kanka to prevent the force from damaging or in this case destroying his internal organs but the strength was still enough to send the teacher flying to a stone wall. The blond was now about to strike the headmaster but was suddenly blasted back by a strong barrier, the blond righted himself while he was on air then landing gracefully upon touching the ground. Kyuubi observed the old man panting as he maintained his own barrier, the blond just smirked as he pushed more power onto the seals, the seals began to move and block every inch of skin with the black ink.

"Impressive, now let me show you true power. 'Gekido Ou' (Rage King) " The black ink of the runes now covered the blond's whole body while his eyes were glowing white. The blond raised his hand aiming it at the old man several small balls of chakra appeared around the now black clad boy.

"Imari: Yari" The small balls of condensed chakra suddenly extended with the sharp end going towards the old head master. The old man pumped more power into his shield and at the same time summoning two stone golems to the battlefield blocking the black lances. The old man's eyes widened as the black lances just went though the golems and pierced though his barrier as if it was nothing. The golems crumbed to the ground as the black lance vanished, the old man was down in one knee breathing heavily as he looked up at the entity infront of him. Konoe just lowered his head as he silently chanted as spell as 'Naruto' drew closer, he knew he only has one shot at this and by God he was going to make it count.

"Pegasus Furor Rex!" Suddenly the clouds began to rumble then lightning began to gather at one point then finally strike at the old man's target.

"Headmaster!" The older teacher got beside the head master as he fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"I'm alright Takamichi-kun." The older man just waved the old teacher off as he slowly got up observing the newly created crater but as the smoke cleared both men as well as the others experienced a sense of dread wash over them as they saw the young man still standing there without a scratch but on the top of his head was a flat black circle.

"Imari: Oukan." The blond stepped out of the crater still covered in black his glowing eyes looking towards the principal. The blond however was suddenly stopped as the temperature around him dropped then suddenly the area around him froze. A distance away from the frozen area was Evangeline with her good arm raised while her other arm was slowly regenerating. Negi was in awe how Evangeline stopped the blond but that awe soon turned into fear as he saw small cracks appearing on the outside of the ice. Acting quickly Negi tackled Evangeline, much to her surprise but then saw a black beam going to where she was standing.

"Headmaster, we have finished setting up reinforcement barriers to prevent anymore destruction." Three mages appeared infront of the old headmaster.

"Good now we need to work together to subdue my wayward grandson. Takane-kun, Takamichi-kun hold him off long enough for me, Sister Shakti and Seiruhiko-kun to finish the sealing ritual."

"Yes Headmaster." The new arrival along with Takamichi now faced their enemy 'Naruto', while he merely stared at the blond girl and the teacher. The blond just raised one of his arms aiming it at the two mages, a baseball sized orb appeared infront of the boy.

"Imari: Mukou no Ki (Void Tree)." Black branches began to grow in an outrageous pace forcing the mages to move and defend themselves from the black. The blond mage just smirked as she looked at the boy's magic then she began to chant an incantation of one of her spells.

"Nocturna Nigredinis!" An armored warrior appeared around the girls body once the spell was complete she charged towards the boy covered in black runes. Takamichi saw this and quickly activating his kanka and rushing towards the shadow user then tackling her out of harms way.

"What do you think you're doing Takahata-sensei? I have it under control!" The girl shouted angrily at the older teacher.

"If you think he's merely using shadow magic Takane-kun then you are severely mistaken." The older teacher pointed to the area where Takane was about to step, her eyes widened as she saw the impression left by the black sphere on the ground.

"Everything those black things touches is destroyed, the power itself is rooted in destruction." 'Naruto' just watched the two mages interact then he saw the headmaster and the two other mages chanting another spell. The ink covered boy now began to walk towards the two mages. Evangeline quickly noticed this and motioned for Negi to listen.

"Boya follow my lead." Negi just nervously nodded at the blond mage.

"To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, hē Krustallinē Basileia! Epigenēthētō, Taiōnion Erebos, Haiōnie Krustalle! Pasais Zōais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia! Kosmikē Katastrophē" The ground beneath the ink covered boy instantly froze but the blond mage anticipated that the body will not shatter she signaled the child mage to fire-off his spell.

"O Ninety-nine Spirits of Wind Come together and strike mine enemy! Sagitta Magica!" 99 arrows of wind struck Naruto's frozen body. Dust and debris covered ground zero, all the mages present covered their eyes, the blond vampire was about to gloat but she suddenly froze as she heard a growl.

"No way." Takane's jaw dropped as she saw the Naruto in the middle of the crater on his back a single tail was moving creating irregular gusts of wind. The dust cleared revealing the blond's next form. His hand now has claws and now his ears changed to fox ears giving him a more animalistic look. The mages on the battlefield was startled when all of them heard a voice.

"Shodai Fuuin: Kai."

OOOO

'Where am i?' The blond boy slowly opened his eyes as he felt himself floating in mid air.

"Monster!"

"Get away from us you demon!"

'Abomination.' a voice suddenly rang out in the darkness' the blond's eyes widened as he heard the remark, he was about to respond but was suddenly cut off by another voice.

'Why did the Hokage let you live!'

'You should just die!'

"Please leave me alone." The boy whispered as the voices grew louder, in defense the blond just covered his ears as he started weeping as the voices continued taunting him. Then one word caused him to finally break down.

'Demon!' Naruto's eyes just widened his arms just let go as he drifted though his mind aimlessly. His eyes focused on a certain scene that played before him.

ooo

_"Danzo-sama we have captured all the rebels of this village and some has willingly surrendered." One of the Ne agents reported to the old war hawk. The old man turned around a motioned for the young blond to come forward, to which the blond obeyed the older man. Danzo snapped his fingers, one of the Ne agents stepped forward and presented the leader with a sword, he grabbed the sword by the sheathe and held it out to the blond. Naruto at first looked at the old man then the sword, he slowly reached out to the offered weapon. The boy felt something as his skin came into contact with the sword; he felt power, the power to end a life._

_"How does it feel Naruto?"_

_"It's heavy."_

_"You will get used to the weight in time but for now this will be your initiation rite for Ne." The boy was led into the cage and as he entered he noticed the people inside it looking at him in contempt and anger. The boy's eyes widened as he saw Root operatives appearing behind the men and quickly undoing their bindings._

_"Your initiation is to survive." The old man snapped his fingers then all hell broke loose. The blond suddenly felt pain as one of the prisoners got him in the arm while another stabbed him in the gut. Naruto blindly swung his the weapon he has lucky hitting two of the men in the eyes. The blond was now struggling to breathe as he took hold of the kunai that was stabbed into his gut, He quickly took out the kunai without reacting to the pain, he bit down on the kunai handle then he held the sword with both hands fear changing into anger, radiant sapphire eyes changing to blood red. The blond dodge the incoming blow the quickly stabbing the offender with the sword. Naruto glanced to his left and saw another attacker the blond opened his mouth catching the kunai with his left hand and stabbed the attacked in the eye while taking the attack directed to his left shoulder, the older man's kunai buried deep in his shoulders._

_'I won't die here.' The blond kneed another man in the face, the blond boy landed grabbed the kunai the man dropped and stabbed it on the man's heart._

_'I want to be strong.' The blond ran towards another man while picking up two kunais on the ground, his breath coming out as a white fog infront of his eyes. His grip around the kunai on his right hand tightened while his eyes narrowed as he jumped towards the man knocking him down. When the blond subdued the man he quickly slit the man's throat with both weapons as he jumped off the man narrowly dodging the incoming projectile hitting the corpse instead. The blond gritted his teeth in anger as he remembered the villager's stares of disdain directed towards him and with a loud battle cry he charged towards the prisoners._

_oooo_

_Danzo entered he cage as he saw there was only one figure left standing, the blond did not acknowledge the other man enter the room as he merely continued to look at the corpses on the ground. The blond began to cry blood, he touched his cheek to try to feel the warm liquid sliding down his cheeks. He looked at his hands and saw the crimson liquid._

_"I'm crying blood?"_

_"That is their hatred." The blond looked up to the old man as he spoke._

_"Hatred?"_

_"Yes, their hatred for the murderer of their kin and the personification of their nightmares. You Uzumaki,Naruto are fear personified."_

_"Fear…" The blond looked at his hands_

_"How do I stop the tears of blood?"_

_"You suppress every emotion associated with it, all the sadness, the pain everything must be suppressed this is where everything will begin once more. Uzumaki, Naruto you are now reborn." The old man takes an auto-injector out of his sleeve and quickly stabs the boy in the back of his neck. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the liquid enter his body, he felt weaker by the second as the drug began to take effect then finally everything was black._

oooo

"No, please stop." the blond looked around once more and he saw a silhouette standing in the distance but what unnerved him was the visible grin on the silhouette with its fangs seemingly highlighted in the silhouette's features.

"So you finally show your true colors " The silhouette's maniacal grin grew wider.

OOOO

Takamichi and Takane were breathing heavily as they were defending the headmaster and the two other teachers from Kyuubi's last attack. Takane gritted her teeth in frustration, as none of her attacks seems to do any sort of damage to the rampaging head of security. Takamichi felt his left hand shaking as he was still feeling the blow from the monster that was Uzumaki,Naruto, he shook the feeling away and once again began his assault on the beast with Kanka enhanced attacks while the student backed the teacher up with shadow spells, ranging from armored shadow warriors to shadow lances. 'Naruto' saw the attacks coming and easily dodged each attack with minimal movement, this was frustrating Takane to no end as she was wasting magical attacking the beast.

"Takamichi-kun, Takane-kun the sealing ritual is ready!" The nun shouted, the student just smirked then jumped away with the older teacher followed suit. Seal arrays began appearing beneath the beast, it responded with a roar that seems that caused a shockwave knocking every mage except for the three who were performing the sealing on their backs. Tendrils of light shot off the array binding the beast, the mages breathed a sigh of relief, as the seal array seems to be working. The mages' relief was short lived as they heard another voice coming from the beast.

"Yodai Fuuin: Kai." The earth itself began to shake as the beast was suddenly enveloped in a huge black ball that materialized out of nowhere but nonetheless the sealing array still bounded the black cocoon that surrounded the beast. Negi was now visibly shaking as he saw the cocoon crack then finally break revealing the same beast but this time with 4 tails waving behind it. Tendrils of light once more shot out of the sealing array as it tried to bound the beast but now it only slowed the beast down. The 4 tails of the jinchuuriki pointed towards its mouth while it gathered chakra condensing it then swallowing it. Negi was visibly shaking and unable to move as the beast was radiating malevolent energies off its body. Konoe's eyes widened as the beast suddenly and violently expanded.

"Sister Shakti, Takamichi-kun, Takane-kun please form your strongest barrier around my grandson, we just need a little more time to finish the sealing ritual." The three mages nodded at the headmaster's orders and quickly formed the barrier before the blast was fired off. The beast opened its mouth and fired a concentrated beam of pure black chakra, the three mages found themselves in a struggle as they put more and more power behind the barrier. Takane's eyes widened as cracks began to appear on the barrier then finally the barrier created by the three mages was destroyed the blast was about to hit the barrier when another golem rose from the earth to take the hit. The three mages looked at the now panting headmaster as he managed to summon a golem while he was still performing the sealing ritual.

Negi was shaken out of his stupor when a kunai landed infront of him with a small pouch attached to it. The young teacher shakily picked up the kunai and the pouch, he opened the pouch and read the note inside.

'Put the necklace around its neck and continue the sealing ritual.' Negi dug deeper into the pouch and got a pendant with a green crystal, the boy was unsure at first but looking at the condition of the mages around he steeled his resolve and held the pendant tighter. The young mage ran towards the beast with the intent of ending the nightmare, Takamichi saw the boy ran towards the beast, he tried to get up but he felt his Kanka was already drained and he was conscious by will power alone.

"Naruto-san!" The beast turned to face the boy.

"Negi-kun NO!" Takamichi asked the Negi to stop but it was too late as the boy suddenly felt the wind knocked out of him as the large claw suddenly pinned him down while his other hand was ready to kill the boy.

"Please Naruto-san snap out of it, Konoka-san and Setsuna-san would not want you to be like this!" This stopped the fox's hand from striking the boy down.

OOOO

"Please Naruto-san snap out of it, Konoka-san and Setsuna-san would not want you to be like this!"

'Negi?' the blond looked towards the source of the voice turning away from the silhouette.

OOOO

"How is she doing Konoka?" Asuna went into the room where Nodoka was resting.

"She's fine Asuna-chan, she's just resting from what happened today." Konoka suddenly stopped as she suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder as she looked at her charge with concern.

"Ojou-sama."

"I'm fine Set-chan, just a little cold."

"I'll get you a blanket."

"Arigatou Set-chan."

"I'll come with you." Asuna left the room with Setsuna.

'Please be alright onii-chan.' Konoka prayed as she looked out of the window of the room.

OOOO

"Please Naruto-san." Tears were sliding down the boy's cheek as he pleaded with Naruto to come to his senses. Negi's eyes widened as part of the beast's cloak was vanishing and he finally saw the blond's left eye crying blood as it seems to plead for help. Negi's steeled his resolve and manage to free his right hand, the teacher thrust his hand forward with the green crystal pendant making contact with the beast. The claw's grip on Negi loosened up enough for the boy to free himself. Negi looked at the crystal pendant on his hand as he saw it glowing, the child teacher looked at the beast as it was now being binder by an enhanced sealing array.

"Naruto-san…" The child teacher shakily walked towards the subdued beast and slowly slipped the necklace around its neck. Negi collapsed with a content smile as he saw the light from the sealing array and the pendant working in tandem to bind the beast and force it to recede back to its host. The beast gave out a blood curdling roar as the light forced the demon fox cloak to return to the host.

"THIS IS NOT OVER BRAT! I WILL BE FREE ONCE MORE AND I WILL KILL YOU!" The demon fox finally gave out one final roar as light covered the entire area forcing all the mages to shield their eyes. Slowly the light started dying down as the sealing ritual was finished. The mages in the area ran towards the two unmoving bodies as Takamichi checked Negi's condition, Takane's faced turned red as she saw the blond was half-naked, she pushed down all feelings of embarrassment and checked on the blond male's condition.

Takamichi breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that Negi was stable but what surprised him was that aside from the major exhaustion and a few broken ribs the boy was not in danger. The older teacher examined the child teacher closer and found what seems to be the remains of an ofuda, Takamichi just looked around for the vampire but failed to find the two students. He smiled as he closely looked at the remains of the ofuda that was in the child teacher's coat. The group of mages failed to notice the figure standing on one of the surrounding trees vanish after breathing a sigh of relief. The blond female student was suddenly surprised when tears of blood was suddenly rolling down the blond's cheek.

"Gomennasai Jiji."

"Naruto..." The old headmaster kneeled down beside his grandson.

"Gomennasai...Gomennasai...Gomennasai...Gomennasai." The blond was frantically apologizing to his adaptive grandfather, the headmaster just bowed his head as he cried along side his grandson.

OOOO

"Fucking bastards are persistent aren't they Akamaru?" A brown haired teen red triangle tattoos underneath his eyes was running though the forest as he was chased down by masked figures. The teen saw the marking on the tree he just passed and smirked as he whistled. Several figures descended from the canopy and ambushed the brown haired boy's pursuers. The figures quickly dispatched the masked men pursuing Kiba and Akamaru, the dog boy spotted one trying to escape, he smirked as he performed his family's signature move.

"Gatsuuga!" The attack hit the man in the back breaking his spine. The leader of the ambush squad examined the corpses for any information but quickly crushed the idea as she saw the seals on the corpses. She gritted her teeth in frustration as their information seems to have an error, her sky blue eyes narrowed at the seals on the corpses' neck.

"Taicho. We just got word from Sasuke and Sakura." one of the shinobi reported to the blue haired commander.

"What's the situation on their side?" The messenger bowed his head.

"The outpost on Nami-no-kuni has fallen and… Uchiha, Itachi has fallen in battle as well." Konan's eyes widened as she heard the news of the older brother's death.

"DAMMIT! He wasn't supposed to die!" A violet haired woman punched a tree trunk leaving a mark on it, tears were running down the side of her cheeks as she finally reached her breaking point. Konan looked at the jounin with sad eyes, the war was taking a toll on all of them as they constantly hear news of a comrade's death in battle.

"We'll camp here for tonight before we return to the Iwa outpost." Konan issued her orders to the troops, as she herself began helping setting up camp.

oooo

"Danzo-sama we have successfully captured the outpost in Nami-no-Kuni."

"Excellent, what about Uchiha, Itachi?"

"He was killed in action, sir." A maniacal smile was plastered on Danzo's face as he heard the news of the Uchiha's demise.

"Now that one of their major players of this rebellion has been taken care of prepare to move to phase 2 of our plan."

"Sir, what about the younger Uchiha?"

"Let him be, he'll follow his brother's footsteps soon enough."

oooo

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri nee-chan, was the package delivered?" a young girl with brown hair and white eyes stepped out of the kitchen to greet her elder sister.

"Aa, and it appears our information was accurate, we found him Hanabi-chan." The brown haired girl smiled at the prospect of ending this war, she looked at her elder sister who despite in a state of war never lost her gentle nature when among comrades. Hanabi observed that her sister's eyes significantly brightened after delivering the package. The younger sister just managed to smile as her older sister manager to find HIM.

"Hinata-nee."

OOOO

A/N: Wooooo another chapter done and uploaded after sooooo freaking long. I hope you like the method Danzo used to make his Ne operatives, the stopping from bleeding to death is a good enough incentive to stop feeling emotion. Please don't mind the grammatical errors as I will be constantly editing the chapter for the next 30-60 days. Don't worry about every character appearing the Negima world just think about it this way the normal world is ignorant of everything that has anything to do with the supernatural, the magical mundus is invisible to the normal world but the elemental nations is hidden from both the normal world and Magical Mundus, and yes Hinata is the Other Girl in the poll as she will play a big part in Naruto, Konoka, and Setsuna's character development later on.


	5. Clarifications

Note: Hello everyone I just wanted everyone to know that I am currently working on the fifth chapter of the story. Another thing I wanted to clarify was that it seems that everyone assumed Hinata will be part of the pairing but if you read the poll ("Who will be the first girl to confess to Naruto? Remember the paring is only SetsunaxNarutoxKonoka so girls other than Konoka or Setsuna that will confess to him will ultimately be rejected. ") you will actually see some of the details the reader missed out on. Again I will be trying to finish chapter 5 within this week or next week. Thank you for supporting the story and hope everyone continues to support the story.


	6. Shiro (White)

Author's Note: After more than a year of soul searching, I'm finally back to writing, i'm sorry for the delay everybody I would like to thank you for your support on this story and hopefully continue supporting the story. After all the stuff I have been through the past years, I honestly was close to killing myself due to the depression I was experiencing, but the rational side of me reasoned that what would that do other than sinking my family members into further debt, but now I'm back with this and I decided to return to writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima.

009

"I can't decide if its more lovely when the cherry blossom blooms or falls." - Kamiya, Kaoru

Shiro

A girl with long blond hair was relaxing with a cup of tea after a long day in the hospital, she eyed the letter she got from her cousin. She set her tea cup down and picked up her cousin's letter after opening it, she was surprised to see Negi with a bandage on the bridge of his nose, and she could make out the a small bruise on his forehead.

"I guess you're wondering why I seem to be banged up? You don't have to worry Nekane-onee-san I'm trying my best to be able to search for father as well as protect my new found friends here at the school."

*Flashback*

The child teacher was breathing hard as he got up from another attack by the head of security. The child teacher, now wearing a white training Gi and a black Hakama launched another attack at the older boy using his magic to enhance his own strength. The blond merely side stepped the teacher while grabbing his arm and flipping him over.

'I need you to get stronger Negi.' These thoughts ran though the blond's head as he was training the younger teacher.

After what has been dubbed as the "Rage King incident" the blond head of security has been prohibited from doing his normal patrols and left the responsibility to the agents enlisted in the security department. Naruto was temporarily suspended after the incident and was shackled to his desk by the mass amounts of paperwork that needed to be done, but that did not hinder Konoka from visiting him everyday. Setsuna tries to lighten the blond's load by taking care of some of the paperwork, to which the blond was grateful for. A week later after the incident Negi approached him for training, the blond just sighed at the boy's request and responded to Negi 'I have no style to teach, I only teach my philosophy in fighting.'

Now the red headed teacher was on the ground panting,after the gruesome training he did with the blond. Naruto walked to Negi and dropped a towel on the child teacher's forehead. Negi just smiled

"We're done for the day Negi, hit the showers and I'll escort the four of you back to your dorms." Negi gave a weak nod as he weakly tried to stand-up but was suddenly surprised that the older blond was offering him a hand, Negi gladly accepted and stood up and followed the blond in the locker room. As the two were walking down the hall Negi looked at the older boy with both fear and admiration. Fear for his uncontrollable ability and admiration for the strength in which the doll master Evangeline acknowledged as well.

"Ho…How did you become strong Naruto-san?" The blond stopped walking making Negi bump into him, causing the younger boy to fall on his rear. Naruto turned around and looked at Negi in the eye, the younger boy saw many emotions out of the blond's eyes; anger, fear, regret, sadness but out of all the emotions that stood out Negi saw something in the older boy's eyes… The desire to protect. Naruto offered his hand to Negi and in turn the boy accepted the hand to help him up.

"As a great leader once said 'Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will.' tell me Negi what do you do when you come across an enemy that has you choose to kill an unknown person or to kill your cousin, who do you choose? ." The red head's eyes widened at the older man's question.

"I…I." Negi tried to answer but Naruto just put his hand on the younger boy's head ruffled his hair.

"You choose the third option where you save them both." Negi's eyes sparkled in admiration as he looked up to the blond, to which he return with a smile of his own.

"Now let's get freshened up, before you go home so you don't give Asuna-san and Konoka problems." Negi shivered and tried to run but it proved futile when the older boy just grabbed him by the collar of his gi, and began carrying the struggling boy towards the bathroom.

*End of Flashback*

"Naruto-san has been a great mentor for me, teaching me more than just martial arts, but sometimes when I see a profound sadness emanating from him. Don't worry Konoka-san, Asuna-san, Setsuna-san and myself are working hard to lift that burden of and I know that in time we'll all see him show his true smile." Nekane just smiled as she saw Negi gave him an earsplitting grin. The blond girl neatly folded the letter and released a breath of relief that her cousin was in capable hands.

oooo

"Konoe-san, I heard about the school trip that Negi-sensei is planning."

"Yes, Yes, unfortunately due to some budget restrictions as well as some problems we are unable to allow this trip to proceed." The principal answered the blond without looking at him and working on his current enemy, more bureaucracy in action.

"If its the money then here." The blond pulled out a small checkbook from his coat, upon seeing this the principal raised an eye brow on his actions.

"A blank check, how much money is needed to proceed with that trip, and for protection I will personally make sure that my sisters and the rest of their class will not be harmed." The dean was taken aback by the offer but then looked at the blond right in the eye.

"That's very generous of you Naruto-kun but if I may ask why are you interested in this trip? Are you finally going to visit home?" The blond looked down and sighed.

"That's one part of it, another is I have to get in contact with one of my informants there and finally there is something I needed to confirm with my own eyes. "

"I understand." The dean grabbed the previously rejected proposal then stamped his sign in there to approve the trip.

"Arigatou Jii-san." The blond took the form from the dean's hand and was about to exit the office when the dean called out.

"Naruto-kun. How are you holding up these past few days, I know you've been slowly waining off the drug these past few weeks." This made the blond stop in his tracks, then rolling back the sleeves of his current attire showing the dean the wounds as well as the black markings appearing on his skin.

"I'm managing, the urge is still there but I needed significantly less and less ever since I got this necklace Negi used to seal off my…. other half." The blond replied with no emotion but he started to fiddle with the necklace around his neck. When the dean first saw the necklace he was amazed by its power to actually seal a beast of that power and magnitude, whoever made the necklace knew who their target was and what they are dealing with. The dean just nodded and wordlessly dismissed the blond from his office.

oooo

The blond was walking through the school's hallways after he exited the dean's office, his thoughts focused on the necklace around his neck. The fingers feeling the texture of the amulet.

"Kyaa!" The blond was shaken out of his thoughts as a girl crashed on to him, making her fall on her rear.

"Gomen jou-chan." The smaller girl was about to glare at the man but stopped when she saw who it is, a small grin found its way to her lips. The blond offered a hand to the girl then noticed the smaller girl's eyes.

'White eyes'

"Oii Onii-san!" The blond was snapped out of his stupor when he saw the girl calling his attention. The boy pulled up the smaller girl up, but she could not help but tease

"Hooooo Onii-san seems to admire that necklace a little too much, is it from a lover?" The boy smiled knowingly at what the girl was trying to do.

"You could say that." The girl had the decency to blush upon hearing this reply. The bell rang, taking the girl out of her stupor, and bowing to the blond.

"Ah, gomen onii-san, I need to find onee-chan and we needed to report to the principal's office."

"Aa, a transfer student? I'll see you around then." The girl just nodded, the blond began walking away from the younger girl. The girl smiled once more and called out.

"Hyuuga, Hanabi, watashi no namae Hyuuga Hanabi desu. (My name is Hyuuga, Hanabi) "

"Namikaze, Naruto." the blond continued walking away, once the blond was out of site another person called out the younger girl's name.

"Ah Hanabi-chan, there you are."

oooo

Konoka was humming as she prepared dinner for her roommates and the swordswoman was helping her with the ingredients, Asuna and Negi did not fail to notice the princess and her bodyguard's mood. The two girls seems to to have a happy and satisfied aura around them. Asuna came closer to Negi and started to whisper.

"Negi, do you know what's up with those two?" The child teacher just shook his head.

"Negi-sensei, Asuna, can you two pick up some soy sauce from the store, we just ran out." The princess, asked, both just nodded and got up at the same time, not wanting to ruin the princess' happy mood. The two wordlessly walked out. Asuna and Negi just sighed as they got out of the room, the princess and the swordswoman's moods are quite…overwhelming, it seems that both are expecting someone for dinner and they know who and that same person is the cause for this happy mood change. The two walked in silence towards the convenience store, Asuna decided to break the silence.

"Neh Negi."

"Hmm?"

"Have you noticed something different about the Naruto-san?" Negi just nodded.

"His mood is getting better and he is opening up more to the students. I think that he is actually waining off the drug little by little." Asuna could not help but smile at this, from what she learned about the blond, he never openly smiled before but it seems that now seeing him smile and talk to the students more is becoming more and more of a common sight, the downside is that more and more girls are falling for the blond and this leads to him getting stalked by a lot of female students. Asuna had to sigh as she remembered that more and more students seems to have a fascination of passing by the security office and dropping off letters on the mail box addressed to the blond boy.

"Oww." Negi falling to his butt, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Gomen nasai, are you alright?" Negi found himself staring at white eyes. Asuna saw the other girl, and started to blush at how elegant the other girl looked. The girl's pale complexion seems to glow in the night and her raven tresses seems to sway with the light wind that was blowing, overall the both Asuna and Negi were stunned at the woman's beauty.

"H-hai!" The woman just smiled at them and took Negi's hand and assisted the boy in standing up.

"That's good." The pale eyed woman sighed in relief, Asuna saw the bag on the floor and saw that the soy sauce and eggs are now on the ground messed up. The pig-tailed girl bowed in apology.

"Gomen nasai, we seemed to have wasted your grocery." The woman just shook her head and smiled at the two.

"You don't have to worry about those, they can always be replaced." Both Asuna and Negi blushed at how kind the woman was.

"P-please let us accompany you to the store, we will pay for those groceries we ruined." the teacher being the gentleman offered to the pale eyed woman, Asuna nodded in agreement.

"Ara, ara that is very kind of you, I would not mind the company going to the store….." The two blushed as they forgot to introduce themselves.

"Negi Springfield." The boy gave her a rigid bow.

"Kagurazaka, Asuna." The pig-tailed girl gave the older woman a relax but respectful bow.

"Thank you for the company, Springfield-san, Kagurazaka-san. My name is Hyuuga, Hinata." She gave the two a warm smile and the three began to walk towards the store together. On the way the three were sharing stories about the campus and in this both Asuna and Negi found out that the lady was new to the area and began giving her a mini-tour and locations of interest to the woman. Whenever the two would share story, the pale eyed woman would giggle at how energetic both student and teacher are.

"Hinata-san, if you don't mind me asking what brings you to Mahora?" Asuna asked. Hinata's pace slowed down as a sad smile was now on her face.

"I came here to find…. an old friend."

ooo

A/N: Sorry for this being a short chapter, I'll use this as a bridge chapter to connect the intro arc with the next arc. I'm not planning on this covering the entire Negima story but if you noticed on the previous chapter I made Danzo the main bad guy since I would think that a guy with like 10-20 demonic eyes would be a more viable enemy rather than some immortal bad guy that can't be killed. For Naruto's attitude change, if you notice the that he is now waining off the drug so that the emotions don't flood in and pretty much destroy his brain. Till the next chapter and remember I'll keep doing revisions on this to correct any grammatical errors and inconsistencies so please do not comment about those but I do want your suggestions on what to happen I'm thinking of HanabixNegixAnya not a harem but a viable love triangle between this three. I'll see you guys on the next chapter.


End file.
